Out of the blue
by Charity805
Summary: What if story,: HEA, D&E, Mature audience, Some violence and abuse but all turns out in the end. Darcy and Wickham never had their falling out and are still good friends. Whickham was introduced to Liz first and things lead down a dark road for our heroine. Darcy and Elizabeth discovers their own strength, true love and the vital trust that is needed to overcome significant hurt!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I have always wanted to write a book but never gave much thought till now. Nervous about how this will come out but look forward to comments and suggestions. Thanks to my sister in law who started to read this form me... brave woman!

Chapter 1:

Lyn Bennet was a typical socialite mom and being from the south of Georgia, she had drilled into her head manners, etiquette and social graces from a young age. When she met the older Mr. Tom Bennet in England many years ago, it was love at first sight. She moved immediately and never looked back. Tom had fallen in love with Lyn's southern charm and was never averse to raising an eyebrow or two. It was no shock to his family bringing home a young woman, from the southern states of America no less and have her be 14 years her senior. Tom's sister, a Mrs. Jennifer Collins, welcomed Lyn with open arms and commented many times to Tom that their mum would have loved her grace amongst their friends and family and her manners. It was these social graces and etiquettes that she eventually deemed were worth passing along to her daughters.

The Bennet's lived on a large plot of land with a sizable home that Tom had inherited from his grandfather. The farm that occupied much of the land was still productive and added to the profits that Tom brought to the household from his other love, books. Tom had been an editor and he also wrote many different book on various topics. When the Bennet's found out they were expecting their first child, they never feared for lack of anything including house space. Though the house was over a century old, there were many different bedrooms and lots of space that a child could find amusing in their youthful exploits. As the years progressed, Lyn and Tom welcomed their first child Jane with ease, mourned when Tom's sister passed at a young age, endured when Tom's brother in law took Tom to court for the Longbourn estate property when an older version of Tom's sister's will surfaced. The years were challenging but were filled with many memories for Tom. In Tom's eyes' Lyn was always that southern belle he fell in love with. It wasn't till their second child, a boy, being still born that Tom started to see a slight change in Lyn. She worked effortlessly to educate Jane as best as she could but grew worried that Jane would be the only child she gave Tom. This worry eventually started to weather on their relationship but they survived.

Another year passed and Lyn found herself expecting again and gave Tom another girl, Elizabeth. Lyn knew from her many conversations with her husband that he wanted a boy to pass on the family estate to. With two girls and losing her only boy thus far, Lyn started to feel nervous of letting her husband down. This nervousness was taken out on Elizabeth. To Tom though, Elizabeth was everything. She was the apple of his eye and he doted on her. He started teaching her everything that he could at a young age.

Lyn eventually found out she was expecting again, and once again added more female blood to the Bennet line with the birth of Mary. Very quickly, two more girls, Catherine and Lydia were added to the Bennet brood. After Lydia was born, Tom looked at Lyn and said, "With five young ladies to care for and encourage, do we want to try for another?"

Lyn was adamant to try for the boy she dreamed of. She mentioned to Tom her dreams of one more… her large family on the estate. When she found out she was expecting again… She was overjoyed. Then, while 'dealing' with one of Elizabeth's independent streaks, Lyn started to feel pains in her abdomen. She thought nothing of it and continued to berate her high spirited child of 7. Later that week, Lyn was taken to the hospital. After a series of tests, found she had stage 3 cancer in her uterus and that her positive pregnancy tests had only been the tumor. She had her uterus removed and began mourning for the ideal family she would never have.

With time, Lyn healed both physically. Mentally from the way Lyn acted you would think she was from a different era not the 21st century. Since it was only daughters she gave the world she spent many of her years focusing on making them appealing to the other sex infusing the lessons passed on to her of etiquette and grace. It was her job or so she thought that she should help encourage them in their personal relationships. Over the years Tom had continued to do well to provide for his family. He loved each of his girls and doted on each of them but not in the same way as he did the oldest two. Jane was his first born. She would always hold a special place in his heart as that. She also was a kind and generous soul. He cherished the memories of when she was younger and sitting in his lap listening to her papa read. But Elizabeth was his pride and joy… the apple of his eye. It was to her that he entrusted the history of the Bennet family and the running of the Estate when he was away for any of his book conventions or the like. As she grew, Elizabeth was the one Tom encouraged to skip ahead in her education and to go to college for more than one degree. It was Lizzy, in her mother's twisted way of view that was the reason Lyn did not have her ideal family.

Since Lyn did not need to work outside the home, she spoke often to her sister in law, Mrs. Lucas when not trying to run her daughters' lives about the trials she now faced without a son present in her family. They also shared every tidbit of gossip that could be had. She somehow felt entitled to everyone's business and felt she was authorized to be involved in everyone's business that happened in Meryton and Hertfordshire. As far as all of Meryton was concerned, Lyn was a busy body but one of the more prominent and wealthy busy bodies. At the end of the day, Mrs. Bennet's goal was always the same… take her wealth of knowledge and use it to the best advantage for her family.

Over the years, Lyn became pretty adept and being one of the first to know when new blood was coming into the neighborhood. New blood meant furthering her goals for her daughters… seeing them settled. Jane now 26 with her blonde hair and blue eyes and calming disposition never gave Lyn any heart ache and generally abided to her mother's wishes. Catherine (Kit to her family and friends) and Lydia were what Mrs. Bennet was in her younger years, flighty, fun and carefree but with a sense of decorum. At 19 and 18 respectively, they grew up behaving in a wild like manner and everyone mistook them for being twins despite the 11 month difference between them. Mrs. Bennet's middle child, Mary was just … well… ignored… There was not much to this child. No life or enthusiasm just very plain and stuck in her ways. Mary at 20 had some time to develop those things Mrs. Bennet believed but not much. No… The daughter that still vexed Lyn was Lizzy… and it was upon her that Lyn would unleash her unhappiness upon.

In Lyn's eyes, Elizabeth was outspoken, too educated and had a manner that was seen as flighty. Lyn had made sure that Elizabeth had good social manners and etiquette but there was this spark about her that always had driven Lyn mad. Others had told Mrs. Bennet that her Lizzy was a free spirit and was one of the most enjoyable people to be around. Lizzy could hold her own in a conversation and be independent. It was these things that Mrs. Bennet had worked for years to stamp out of her child. Even though Lizzy went to college and had gotten her masters at a young age, at least it was in Fashion design, thus appealing to Mrs. Bennet's thoughts knowing that while everything else about her most trying child, she would never have to worry about the way she dressed! Lyn never thought about the good that would come from the Business degree Elizabeth held as well which allowed Lizzy to slowly overtake the running of the estate from her father. She just focused on what Lyn deemed as important for this daughter…the one that in Lyn's mind had stolen her dreams. Lyn had worked on breaking Elizabeth since she was little to be the young lady Mrs. Bennet wanted and Lyn had tried EVERYTHING she could think of…but… Lizzy still kept some of that spark. Mrs. Bennet knew that if she found the right man to encourage her second daughter, get her out of her home, and that maybe Elizabeth would settle down but who could hope for all that. If Mr. Bennet knew some of the things that his wife had done over the years to try and stop Elizabeth's wild manners… he would have left her on the spot, but she could not dwell on that… no. The obsession was now starting to dominate Lyn's life…She must find husbands for all her daughters.

Chapter 2

Their mother had practically shoved the girls out the door that Saturday night for the latest gossip Lyn had heard of the new tenant residing in the Netherfield estate. Of course … Their mother immediately thought her Jane being her pride and joy that she was could draw this man's attention. "Jane… you have to be there…!" Lyn had exclaimed to her daughter earlier that week on the phone.

"There had not been a tenant there that has caused this much excitement in 5 years. You know many families had been in the place and had moved out during the summer months but there was no one looking long term to lease." Lyn exclaimed.

"Mum… we cannot just drop everything this moment but…" Jane had started to declare but was met with more of her mother's effusions.

"Mr. Charles Bingley is the hottest news in Meryton and he is to bring some friends from London as well when he come up here. This was the other important piece of information I had to discuss with you. Since he is bringing friends, you have to drag that sister of yours. I know that anyone of them will just be mad about you Jane dear. But Lizzy… She must met someone!"

"Mum" Jane exclaimed, "Remember Lizzy met that young man you set her up with a few weeks ago. We were already planning on coming home this weekend because he is working the Meryton Club this weekend."

"Well it would do her some good to expand her horizons… but at least she has listened to my advice like you do my dear, dear girl..." Lyn exasperated. Elizabeth and Jane knew their mother's main purpose of practically dragging them out of their shared apartment on this night to visit their home in Hertfordshire but no one dared to mention it. Why this woman was stuck in the 19th century was lost to anyone but as long as she was happy, the world could exist in peace. So Elizabeth and Jane drove the few hours it took for them to go from London to Longbourn for the weekend. As soon as they arrived that Saturday afternoon, they were immediately face to face with their mother pep talking the situation especially for Jane. Lizzy had a whole different experience since she had been on a blind date with George Wickham 2 weeks ago. How her mom had found him was beyond Elizabeth. Normally the guys she set her up with were trolls and very high handed when it came to their dating partners… but Lizzy had enjoyed the date despite it being her mother's idea. They had several pleasant phone conversations as well and Elizabeth was for once hopeful that maybe something might come of this. Lizzy was reminded by her mother that she was nowhere near as beautiful as Jane or her youngest sisters with her short stature, slender but voluptuous body, and her darker complexion, hair, and eyes. She had to do her best be appealing now that she was seeing George to keep him interested.

"Remember Lizzy…" Lyn had stated, "you have to be quiet, hold your opinions, and respond to what he says. Be interested in his interests and be sure to not state your opinion too strongly. And for goodness sakes don't eat fattening foods while out. I know God gave you those curves but you do need to try and take them down a notch or two. And for goodness sakes, do not state anything about his job. He may be a bar worker but at least he has a job. He just lost his previous job when the veterinary hospital closed."

All Liz had been able to do was nod. There was no point in letting her mom hear the sarcastic remark that was dying to escape her lips regarding how her mother's manners might be portrayed to all of society. She knew that once Lyn had said her peace, Lizzy would be able to continue to live her life as she pleased. Life away from her mother was allowing Liz to experience new freedoms and she appreciated no longer being worried of what might befall her if she should displease her mother. Now the club with the music pounding through the walls, was in full swing just like every Saturday night at home and Jane and Elizabeth Bennet were out working the dance floor joined by their cousin Charlotte Lucas dancing their cares away!

The Meryton club, known to the locals as Meryton was always the place to be on a Saturday night for the local community and it was pretty much a guarantee that the Bennet girls would make an appearance. Generally it was the youngest two who frequented the club now that they were of age, but when Jane and Elizabeth traveled home, they tried to make an appearance if just to catch up with Charlotte. The small local club being mainly a special place for locals had its many secrets and stories. The wooden walls and warm glowing lights at the tables that surrounded the dance floor gave the place a warm and inviting home like feel to the bar. The dance floor was up a level on a platform with colorful lights suspended from above the ceiling swaying back in forth in time to the music. The bar itself was a long wooden U opposite the dance floor and close to the entrance. At the opposite was a smaller wooden U housing the DJ booth and sound equipment for the karaoke night the club would put on for the tourists twice a month. It was always clean and well managed and generally never sparked any extra attention like some of the clubs in London. The authorities could be seen having a pint on the weekends instead of performing an arrest for unruly behavior. This Saturday night was no different with the music blaring in background with the latest song from Ciara with Jane, Elizabeth and Charlotte drawing eyes in the middle of dance floor as they swayed their hips to the pulsing rhythm.

Suddenly, the awkward heavy door opened noisily… something that only happened when someone new who didn't know the door's secret to being opened, a tiny button on the top of the handle, without making a scene. Into the club walked two tall gentlemen. One had reddish brown hair and was well built for his stature. He was not as tall as his friend but could easily be noticed above the crowd. He had a light hearted nature about his face and appeared excited to be there. The other taller gentleman had dark brown hair and tanned skin. He was also well built for his stature and with his darker features made the energy around him more mysterious. After the door closed, most of those who had turned to look to see who had invaded their sanctum focused back on why they came to the Meryton; to drink, cut loose and have a good time! Few eyes stayed on the two gentlemen longer. Jane, Elizabeth and Charlotte were among them. Charlotte leaned over and mentioned, "The one with the red hair is Charles. He brought his friend here too that we met when Dad was signing papers with them two days ago. His name is William Darcy. Charles has a sister staying with him too but I don't see her at… oh wait…" Charlotte paused.

As the three continued to stare, a tall but thin woman came into the club. She was dressed in an awkward shade of orange that did nothing for her hair which mirrored her brother's. "There she is… Her name is Caroline."

"What is up with the orange?" Jane asked. "I might not be the fashionista that Lizzy is but I can even tell that with her hair color, she should not be in that dress!"

Lizzy just smiled at Jane knowing that while out of the three of them, even though her fashion designs were beginning to take major notice all across the world, all three girls knew how to put together a killer outfit. She just shrugged and suggested to the two, "Who cares what she is wearing… I want to dance and if we can encourage any of the fine specimens that walked in before the fashion disaster to notice us… I would say that we had a great night!" With that the three moved from the edge of the floor where they had been dancing to the center. They did not notice that 4 sets of eyes set upon the women.

William Darcy was taking in all of his surroundings enjoying the ambiance of the club and still chuckling silently to himself as Charles made such a ruckus trying to open the door. Darcy wondered if the button on the top of the handle had anything to do with how to make the door operate in a more behaving manner when his nose was assaulted with the large amount of perfume Caroline frequently wore.

"Oh my goodness… what backwater did we just walk into Darcy?" Caroline stammered to him.

Charles and Darcy stared at his sister in disbelief as Charlies responded to his sister's utterance "I have no clue as what you are referring to Caroline, but I intend to have a great time and just relax amongst my new neighbors."

Darcy just stared at the two siblings for a moment before he returned to taking in his surroundings. Compared to the Clubs in London that Caroline dragged them to, the Meryton Club was charming he felt and not at all what he expected to find out in the country. Like Caroline, he had been anticipating a dingy pub given the state of the old front wooden door and lack luster exterior of the building but was very pleasantly surprised. Maybe my time here won't be as trying as I imagined… 'Maybe I can finally relax and move forward from all the crap of the last year' when an alluring figure started to move on the dance floor. He started to just stare at the wonder in the middle of the club and did not notice Charles sliding beside him. "Just look at that Angel in the middle of the dance floor Darcy… just look at her!"

Darcy could not respond back… he just stood there gawking at the brunette in a tight blue spaghetti strapped dress that accentuated every curve next to the blonde in a short little red number that he knew Charles was staring at. She was stunning. Her luscious curves being hugged by the blue fabric, her curly dark auburn hair being tossed around by her dancing, and her stunning smile which seemed to light up the room. He was entranced as he watched her hips move to the beat of the music. He smiled and made to turn to the bar trying to still stare at the goddess before him. Caroline, however was still directly behind him and practically threw herself at him when he turned. "Caroline, what are you doing still standing directly behind me? "

"So… so…. Sorry Darcy." Caroline spluttered out still startled at her sudden closeness to Darcy. Will knew that she had desired him since Charles had roomed with him at Oxford. Caroline made no movements to escape his close proximity but actually started to sway to the music as her demeanor changed to what Darcy saw as awkward. "Come on … Dance with me… if we are going to be stuck HERE… we can at least try and enjoy each other…., "Caroline purred oddly.

"Caroline… MOVE! I want to get a bloody ale at some point this evening." Darcy clipped back at her.

He was in no mood to placate her and her antics this evening. He wanted to just sit and watch the goddess in the room as she moved and swayed. As Darcy made his way to the bar, he kept his eyes on the stunning creature swaying her hips. Darcy was no stranger to beautiful women but this one… she took his breath away. He was a wealthy man with a strong family background that had been known in England for centuries. His father owned a very successful company that dealt with many small businesses. It was sort of a co-op. A community of businesses that worked under a common umbrella to have notoriety but each made their own name for themselves. The Darcy family were not just the CEO's of the umbrella cooperation but many family members including Will had their own dream business set up within. Being a member of a prominent family and a prominent business caused him to draw the public eye often. Will often found himself on the front of the society section of the news. It was not helpful when all he wanted was to live a low key life doing what he loved. He had dated but it all ended the same. They wanted the money or the fame that came attached to the Darcy legacy. It had been several years since he had been in a serious relationship with Anne DeBourgh. It had ended well between them and they were still friends but her mother never helped by constantly flooding the society section with rumors that her daughter and he were something more. Caroline was another one… one who only wanted the life he could provide.

No… as he continued to stare and reflect on the beautiful creature on the dance floor… no one has every just caught my attention like her…It was her smile her ease that just lit up the room. Her eyes portrayed her delight at just being free to be her. There was something there that he could see in her manner that reminded him of his mom and her vivacity of life but the way her expression changed as she danced; it was almost as if she was nervous of letting true self be seen in the middle of so many people. Darcy could easily relate to this feeling. She was a siren calling to him in her own subtle way. Darcy remained transfixed and never noticed someone approach him. "What can I grab for you sir?" the bar man asked.

Darcy, still not looking directly at the man addressing him asked for an Old Peculiar.

"Come now man…. That is not what I recall you drinking back when we were in the Blues! I recall you drinking Bateman's XXX… losing your touch old man?" the bar keep stated knowingly.

Startled suddenly at how someone here could know something that specific about his habits, Darcy turned and found himself looking at the face of his long time childhood friend George Wickham and about had his jaw hit the floor.

"Wickham… you bastard! What are you doing here? Last I heard you were still holed up in Ramsgate!" Darcy exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

"Ah! That was from the last time we emailed Darcy, about what… 7 months 8 months ago. I have been on the move again since the merger. Been just living life, enjoying whatever it brings. Was working at the veterinary hospital just up the road but, that place closed down for good. So now I am pulling pints on the weekends till I open my new clinic in London… How is the old man?"

"He is doing well. Retired finally about 6 months ago! He is golfing and spending lots of time with Gigi." Will answered. He knew his father had not heard or spoken of George for the last 7 months but considering everything going on in the family, his dad retiring and George's tendency to waltz out of their lives for a period before coming back… Will thought it unlikely that George and his father had corresponded in any manner since the year before at the fall festival the Darcy Corporation held for its families and smaller businesses. Will had George on his social media as well as email and was able to keep track of some of his comings and goings but with His taking over the business 7 months back and finally taking over at his father's retirement party, he had sadly been negligent in talking to his friend for the last half a year.

"Ah… how it Georgiana? Last I saw her she was just blossoming into adulthood… Must have been the last time I was at the house for holiday… what 5 years ago…!" George spluttered.

Will was startled by this question thinking of how he had just left his sister a few days ago and the state she was in. She was better from whatever the ordeal was that she went through, the problem was she was not talking to him about it. She normally told him everything but this time, she was confiding in their father. When William addressed his father about his concerns, George Darcy just calmly stated that Gigi was doing ok and when the time was right they would sit as a family and discuss… But now was not that time. She had been like this for months but it was never time for them to talk… It was frustrating for William to not be there for those he loved and he hated feeling out of control. The last time he felt like this was when his mother finally had passed away from her ordeal with Cancer. Georgiana had been 6 and will and just entered Oxford. While he was 12 years older, Will had always shared a very close bond with his sister as he took care of her while their father took care of the business and their mother. Will was at a loss as to how to answer to George thinking of how close they had been when she was young and the three young men came home from Oxford during long holidays. 'George always made her feel so special… paid attention to her and her games.' Darcy was so lost in thought that George had to wave a hand in front of him to get any response.

"She is doing ok considering." Will mumbled becoming aware again of his surroundings.

"Considering what? Is she ok? Will you guys are the only thing close to family I have left in the world… Tell me what is going on!" George demanded.

Will knew this was the truth. George came to every holiday function once their close friendship had formed those many years ago. Bingley being newer into their lives came to many family events but still had his sisters and their family… George Wickham's family had all passed in a tragic car accident many years back. He had been bounced from foster home to foster home till he was able to go to through scholarship go to the same private school as Darcy. Darcy's father had then taken in George for the 4 remaining years and sponsored him through university. Because the Darcy men had all been involved in the A-Capella group in one way or another, he sponsored George to be part of this tradition so he could be near his son. George helped manage their events for unlike William, he could not sing a note. William had been awarded a scholarship due to his abilities as a baritone singer. That was when Charles had been added to the friendship for it was tradition for first years of the Oxford A-Capella group 'Out of the Blue' to room together in the house. It was because of this small connection that bound Bingley, Wickham and Darcy together now for the last 10 years since. Will and George had remained close up till this last year but Bingley drifted away from his friendship with George shortly after college in part that unless you were right there, he was horrible at communication. In knowing how close they all were, Darcy felt like he could also share the troubles he had discussed with Charles… He could trust his childhood friend.

"It is hard to say because she won't even talk to me about it…" stammered William. "She has just shut herself off from the world it seems. She is better than she was several months ago but whatever happened she is scared to talk to me about it. Its frustrating George. She has always been able to talk to me… even those things that a child would be scared to tell their parents, she confided those secrets to me. She snuck into my room to sleep when a storm frightened her! She shared her grief with me when mom died. She shared how she felt about dad and his reluctance to be a family again. I …. I… I just don't get it!" Will said frustratingly.

"Don't worry man. She will come around… If there is one thing I know about Darcy's, it is that they always bounce back." George asserted, though the tone was lost upon Darcy.

All of a sudden the goddess that Will had seen dancing bounced up to the bar.

"Hey George! Glad you are working tonight… care to bring me a glass of my favorite?" She teased.

"Certainly doll. Hey Will, let me introduce you. Lizzy, my long time good friend and old college roommate, William Darcy." George stated.

William bowed towards her slightly mesmerized by the beauty that was before him. He was lost in the liquid pools of amber that he barely heard George's next words.

"Will, my girlfriend, Ms. Elizabeth Bennet."

At these words… Williams's world crumbled! Girlfriend!


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Lizzy was barely able to contain her nerves and excitement. Girlfriend! This was the first time in a while she had been with someone long enough that they had called her their Girlfriend. She didn't realize that they were at this step yet but it made her smile and blush. George had a way about him that she could not really state but it excited her. He was the first man in a while that seemed to appreciate her and want to be around her often. She was not too smart for him or off putting as other had said in the past. He wanted, it seemed, the best for her based on how protective he could be at times… sometimes a little overbearing and there was something still unsettling about him. Whenever that little nagging feeling popped into Lizzy's head, she just chalked it up to not having dated seriously in a while and the newness of this situation. She had spent a great deal of time in her early career focusing on getting to the next level and at the age of 24, she had her masters in fashion design and business. She knew she was successful but rarely felt it… years of hearing from her mother and eventually buyers looking at her portfolio had placed doubt in her mind but when she was with George… she felt needed, wanted even… and that felt good. And now to be introduced as his Girlfriend to his friends, Lizzy felt like she was on cloud nine!

"Mr. Darcy, it is pleasure to meet you especially since you are a friend of George's. Please tell me you have juicy stories that I can use against him especially since he chose this moment to tell me that he wanted to be dating seriously" she jested.

"Oh… please call me William or Will… and trust me I have plenty of dirt on this bastard! Just let me know when you have a day or two to hear it all! So …" Will probed "How long have you two known each other?"

Lizzy responded, "Just about two weeks. My mother believe it or not set us up on a blind date. My mum is not known for always having good taste in men but being determined to find all of us Girls one! Well long story short, George and I had one date, and we have been talking ever since… it is news to me that we have reached that boyfriend/girlfriend stage." The more she looked into Williams's dark blue eyes, the more she wanted to just spill her life story. 'I thought talking with George was easy on the phone, but this man has me unhinged,' Liz contemplated silently. 'I hope I don't just let my thoughts spill out! I'll need to be careful around this one!' Lizzy resolved though that as it seemed from the banter of the two gentlemen they had known each other for a significant amount of time, she would take the risk with Darcy and be friendly. 'Heck,' Lizzy pondered, 'she might be "dating" George, but a little flirting with the extremely cute best friend might not hurt much… it especially didn't help that he seemed to flirt back in return. If anything Liz wanted to be his friend… for George's sake. If George was wanting to take this next step, she would have to think about it and of course talk with George. It threw her off that he just announced that without talking to her first.

Unnoticed by Elizabeth, George had watched the exchange and subtle flirting the two had. As he handed Elizabeth her glass of white zinfandel, he rasped at Will "Watch it Darcy! I just started dating this one and I have high hopes that she could be it!"

At this, Elizabeth's jaw just dropped as she blushed profusely. Never had she encountered someone who was so into her so quickly. She had wondered if George was going to do what most men did at about this point and split but George had just announced to his friends how serious he wanted things to be between them. I guess time will have to tell with this one. 'He is cute but to just take control like that…' Lizzy thought. 'I don't like that one bit… We are going to need to fix this.'

While Elizabeth recovered from her shock and took her glass from off the bar ledge, she asked assorted questions of Will such as where he was from and how long he was staying in Hertfordshire, which turned out to be indefinite. Lizzy was excited that he would be in the area for a while, he just seemed like this dark mysterious figure that she was pleasantly drawn to. Something about his manners just made her feel comfortable and relaxed. Upon hearing Darcy's plans for the being in the area and who he was with, George quickly pointed out Bingley as the one dancing with her sister and had also been part of the Blues as well as another roommate. "Huh… Such a small world!" Lizzy entertained as the song ended. Jane and Bingley walked over to the bar and Bingley seemed happy to say hello again to his friend that he had not seen or talked to in years. A new song with an upbeat rhythm began to play and Jane and Elizabeth started to sashay their bodies at the bar. Elizabeth observed Charles quickly gathered Jane's hand, and guide her gently back to the dance floor. Lizzy smiled at her sister having a great time and a dance partner for the evening. It was then she noticed that Darcy had turned and looked at her dancing at the bar. After catching her eye, Darcy asked George if he could dance with Elizabeth since George was obviously at work. George gave his assent and the pair was just about to make it to the dance floor when Elizabeth felt a gentle tug on her hand. George leaned over the bar and kissed her quickly but deeply. He then whispered in here ear "Be aware of Darcy. He is nice enough but often tried to steal what is mine… and Lizzy…" George said huskily "I want you to be mine... My girlfriend … My everything. Do you trust me enough so we can maybe move forward into something more?"

Her mind still reeling from the kiss, Elizabeth looked into George's eyes and whispered the only thing she had been really told to do if a young man was to show interest in her… "Yes."

As Elizabeth recovered from the encounter with George, she took a deep breath to steady her unease. She did what felt right at the given moment. Glancing back to smile at George, Lizzy took the offered hand Darcy gave. The moment her hand touched his she felt a tingle run through her spine. Lizzy didn't know if it was from the kiss George had just given her or Darcy and his mere presence. She took his offered hand, he quickly spun her onto the floor which caused her to giggle. The nerves that she had felt moments ago had vanished and she began to feel that light hearted feeling she had started the night with and enjoyed the moment dancing with a man that made her feel excited to dance the night away. As the night continued she enjoyed more time with Darcy and had high hopes that between all of them, they could be a good group of friends. She knew she was comfortable with George's friend and that helped her feel more at ease. By the end of the evening, she felt good about where she and George were in their relationship even if he was being a little dominating… She would just need to discuss with George about his actions. That was one thing she knew set her off, when someone treated her like she was a child. It was bad enough her mum had controlled her actions all her life and dictated what was expected… turning off that record playing in her head was never easy and rarely ever happened!

Elizabeth woke up on Sunday morning in her old childhood room at her normal early time. She listened to her surroundings and didn't hear a thing except the pleasant sounds of nature waking up on a spring day. She quietly got up and out of bed and got her running gear on. This was the other benefit of coming home for a visit… the trails. The untamed trails of Hertfordshire were absolutely beautiful in the late spring. She loved to be out of doors and to see the peaceful surroundings that nature could bring. Elizabeth would run for many reasons but this morning … it was to try and clear her head.

While she was pleased George wanted to move forward with her in their relationship and as much as she enjoyed the attention he gave her, something at the club and his behavior caused her to feel … uneasy. There was no other way to describe it… it unnerved her, made her feel … exposed. Like he could see right through her. Whatever it was, she could not lie that it felt nice to have him to stare at her for most of the night… but she didn't know how to feel at ease about it. And what George said about Darcy was all too confusing. Dancing with him had been exciting and relaxing. He gently held her on the floor and just talked with her. He made her feel at ease in a way that she normally only felt around her closest friends and family. There was nothing in his manners that lead to her needing to be on her guard around him like George suggested. If anything she felt more relaxed with Darcy than she did with Jane and Jane knew every one of her secrets. But Elizabeth also noticed he also would just stare at here. It was an intense sort of stare… one that made her wonder what did he want and why did he stare at her. It was different than George's glances. George was well… She had never had anyone that interested in her before.

As Elizabeth started her stead pace, she thought about how the night before ended. It had ended well with everyone at the bar chatting casually and Charles inviting Elizabeth, Jane and George to Netherfield the next weekend. Everyone agreed that it would be pleasant to spend time together and continue the fun that had been shared. But as Elizabeth continued to pound her feet against the pavement in the nearby forest path, she had to admit that something had her on edge. She assumed it may be because of the way Darcy kept staring at her. Even if he was on the floor when Caroline had forced him to finally dance with her, his eyes always ended up wandering over to her. As they were gathering their belongings when the Meryton closed, George had pulled her over to a secluded corner of the bar and pulled her into a kiss. He seared his lips into hers passionately and pulled her close. As he broke the kiss, he stared into Lizzie's eyes and begged for her to stay with him to continue the evening. "It had not been fair." George had retorted. He had to watch her dance all evening and now when he was all worked up wanting to be with her, and she was just going to leave. Lizzie related that she couldn't due to family obligations in the morning. Elizabeth explained that when she and Jane came home, they would always have family brunch that would start promptly at 10:30am. There were hardly ever any outsiders that made it to the Bennet table on Sunday and if you were invited… It meant you were held in a position equal to family and Lydia had begged Elizabeth to make breakfast earlier in the week after their mother had called informing the girls that they were expected home this weekend… Lydia wanted to indulge in Lizzy's famous waffles and immediately texted her sister after hearing that they would be home. After hearing this, George looked at Elizabeth with both longing and … something else that she could not place. "Fine" he had drawn out in angst. "When can I see you this week? I'll be working at the other bar in London all week while trying to sort out getting the job at the Veterinary clinic I told you about."

Elizabeth had then told him that she didn't know her schedule yet but that Jane was trying to plan a dinner later that week with Charles and Darcy. Elizabeth was glad that it seemed Jane and Charles seem to have hit it off. George smiled at the thought and whispered in her ear "Is there a chance if I am not working I could join you? I would love to come over to catch up with the guys … and …if it means I can spend more time with you."

Elizabeth had beamed, "well we will have to see... and it would be up to Jane since it is her idea."

George then had looked into her eyes and with a seriousness to his face that was not there moments ago cautioned Elizabeth "Be mindful of Darcy. I watched him all night and I don't like how he was staring at you. It was like he was plotting something. Don't take everything he says seriously."

It was these warnings she was trying to gain an understanding on as well as of what she was feeling for George and William. As Lizzy rounded the final corner of the path that lead to the house, she knew that only time would tell but for now to be friendly and cautious with both William and George. She needed to try and understand why George was warning her against someone who didn't seem suspicious at all. She also could not put off much longer some of the concerns regarding George and his demanding and push ways. He acted enough like Lyn Bennett that it would affect her eventually! Lyn… Lizzy knew her mother would be awake now and she knew what to expect from her mother. She needed to hustle to get dressed in appropriate attire for home and be the daughter she was expected to be. Running was the only thing that gave her any assurance… especially since she knew her mother was right when it came to Lizzy… Lizzy was not beautiful like Jane or Lydia. She was not outgoing like Lydia and Catherine… but a good stretch after a run helped her feel confident in her feelings and poised enough to enter her childhood home to face the demons that would present themselves that last day before they left for London.

William Darcy could not believe he had woken up in such a state. He felt like a teenager again waking up with such a hard on and sweat dripping from his forehead. All he could think about and dream about was dancing with Elizabeth. The dreams were tantalizing at best and allowed his mind to wander where he had wanted it to all evening. He closed his eyes to allow his mind to wander back into his subconscious thoughts where she was there…

 _The music was pulsing as their bodies made their way to the center of the dance floor. It didn't matter who saw them… all that mattered was each other. It was like they had known each other forever … not just meeting for the first time that evening. As he held her hand in his, sparks ignited his entire being. He felt like he was alive again in her arms and the sorrow that had been in his life just didn't exist. He held her close and started to sway and back and forth to the music. He watched her brown eyes come alive to the music that was playing and the joy she experienced dancing her cares away… freedom… joy… and when she looked at him, possibly desire… to know more and to be more. She let go to the rhythm that was surrounding them. He held her close as they swayed in time to the music. Their bodies grinding to the beat as if they were connected by bonds that only they knew existed._

Darcy knew that there had been something there as he thought how the beginning part of his dream mirrored what had first transpired when he danced with Lizzy the night before. How could one woman do so much to addle his thoughts? He had spent the entire evening watching George possessively watch Elizabeth when he danced with her. He also noticed the tension and worry that was in Elizabeth's face when she came to join him on the floor melt away as she started to move. He had only looked over long enough to see George pull her into a short kiss. William had to turn and take a few moments to repress the jealous feelings that were rising from gut. He had asked himself that question then too… 'How could one woman throw him for such a loop?'

Darcy laid back down in his bed exasperated but the mixed emotions he was feeling. There was no denying it he was attracted to Elizabeth Bennet. His body was physically attracted to her immediately. The moment he held her hand to lead her onto the dance floor, he had felt a zap of energy and never wanted to let go. Dancing with her had been torture. He wanted to hold her closer than was allowed in him mind, to smell her hair, to lose himself in her and being near her. He felt drawn to her, but he knew that his best friend was dating her. His mind kept his body at bay from taking her into his arms and closely grinding provocatively to the beat of the pulsing music with her all evening. It was here where reality and his dreams differed. In reality when they were not dancing and at the bar talking, she entranced him with her laughter and her intelligence. George kept on trying to be part of the conversation but with it being Saturday night the bar was busy. Will had joked with George that he would keep his gal company for the evening when he had to be working but secretly William had wanted to be near her for as long as he could. William felt like he could just tell her anything… everything! She was so pure and honest… and smart. The things she had been doing with her young life impressed him greatly. She had talked little about her relationships with her family except her father and her sister Jane. She talked a great deal about her work. She had such passion for what she did with her design company. He had talked about losing his mum and some of the emotions he had been feeling at that time. How he and George met long ago, some of the stories from their days together at Oxford. He mentioned some of the challenges of running the family business and the stresses that came with it. It was wonderful to talk with her because the nature of her business was one that fell under his company and his Cousin Richard Fitzwilliam. They shared horror stories of business exploits and challenges that they had had in the past. Elizabeth was easy to talk to, mindful of others, energetic for life and just a passionate woman as far as Darcy was concerned… and she was dating his friend.

It all came down to that small fact… This amazing woman was off limits. He knew there was an instant attraction to her and she was taken. Albeit the relationship between her and George was new, but with what little he had seen at the bar, George was into Elizabeth big time. Lucky bastard!

Groaning, William closed his eyes again recalling the part of his dreams that had led to his frustrating situation when he awoke. _Dancing closely, he turned her towards him and let his body met hers as close as it could. He was free to touch her and caress her… to show her everything that she was beginning to mean to him in the short amount of time they had known each other. He looked deep into her eyes and everyone just disappeared. It was still the same bar but now no one was seen. He silently asked for permission to do what he desperately needed to do… to kiss and possess her mouth, her being, her everything. Her dark brown pools glittered with desire and longing and gave their assent. She leaned into him no longer caring that they were in the middle of the dance floor and not moving to the beat. All that mattered to Darcy was to have their lips meet. When they did, it was like lightning. He started slowly caressing her lips with his, feeling every fiber of her being, knowing her every emotion in just this one kiss. As the kiss deepened their surroundings changed. They were now in his bedroom at Pemberley. The kiss never stopped but only intensified. He moved to deepen the kiss, his hand finally in her lush brown curls as they moved back until she was right next to his bed. It was no longer a gentle kiss but one laced with passion and need. Darcy's tongue slowly moved into her mouth to gently stroke hers and to taste her more fully. He could not get enough of her… as he continued to caress her mouth with his, he gently pushed her onto the bed. Watching her fall to the bed, she disappeared completely…_ and Darcy had woken up to his heart-wrenching realization that this woman could be is everything… except she was still someone else's…

Staring at the ceiling in his room at Netherfield, Will slowly breathed in and out to control all of the emotions he was feeling. He knew it was going to be a long week and it would include Elizabeth several times. He had just hoped to relax during this spring bank holiday. He only had the week and the last thing he needed was to feel confused. Charles had shared with Will in the car on the ride home how enchanting Elizabeth's sister Jane was (which did not help Darcy in the slightest) and how they hoped to meet on Thursday for dinner at their apartment. Will could only agree. William Darcy would never do anything to harm one of his friends. They were part of his family… like brothers really … George and Charles both. He would always work hard to protect those that he loved and cared for and if that meant he would have to put up with many hours of blissful torture in Elizabeth Bennet's company, he would. As he started to move to get up for the day, Will decided he needed to do something to get the extra energy out and work out the emotional struggle he was feeling. He needed to run.

William sat up and stood up from the bed. Looking out the window he saw a path that lead around the local neighborhood and walked to the dress that held his running clothes and changed quickly. He tied his joggers and grabbed his phone with the armband attachment that Gigi had given him for Christmas last year and ear buds. With music blaring in his ears, he walked down the stairs quietly to avoid waking anyone else up… especially Caroline. Sliding out the door that lead to the terrace and the back yard he started a quick pace around the park that was on the Netherfield property that contained one connection of the pathway. As Will began to run, he felt his emotions and stress of the last months dissipate through his feet as they hit the pavement. Listening to the music and picking up his pace, he slowly came to the conclusion that he would just have to be friends with Elizabeth regardless of the attraction that was there. It took him about a mile of running to reconcile himself to this decision when he came to a bend in the path that overlooked the next property over. A sign on the fence that separate the properties stated that it was Longbourn Estate. William instantly recognized the name as the one Elizabeth and Jane said was their childhood home. She had been this close to him all night! As he slowed to look at the property, he could see a flash of a person running in the wild woods that were on the other side of the property. As the person slowed down, he recognized the hair and the face immediately… Elizabeth! As she wrapped up her run, all will could do was stare. He had already stopped running some time before and could not help but to just stand in awe of this woman. He knew how strong this attraction to her was and it took all of his energy to stand there and breathe… breath and remember, all we can be is friends. As Elizabeth went into the house, William started back up running at a harder pace than before heading back to the house. He knew he had to get a grip on his emotions because he knew that George would never have done this to him…lust after one of his Girlfriends…They were brothers. He had to overcome this… and he would … for George. They would be friends and that was it!


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Elizabeth was so happy she had made it to Thursday. She lay in her bed thinking of how the week had been a demanding one but very rewarding in many ways. Sunday had come to a close with not too many demands coming from her mother. Their mum had spent the entire breakfast asking after the new neighbor and what had happened at the Meryton. Lyn Bennet was in her zone the second she heard that he and Jane seemed to have hit it off… so much so that she had spent an hour talking of how Jane's good nature and her beauty had won Charles Bingley over. Jane barely had to speak and the only few things that Jane was able to say over this 'conversation' was that she had invited Charles and his best friends over to dinner on Thursday. Once this news escaped, their mother went into overdrive. She was full of 'advice' on what to make for the dinner, the best wines to serve, what Jane should wear etc.…

After this excitement had worn down, Lyn then had directed her attention to Elizabeth. Lizzy was then bombarded with questions about George, and what Elizabeth had done the previous evening to try and keep his attention. Elizabeth was berated for conversing with Darcy, whom she had tried to explain was a good friend to George and Charles but her mother had seen it as trying to ruin a good thing that she already had. "What will he think of you talking to his friend like that… in an atmosphere like that!" she had cried. Elizabeth and Jane tried to assuage their mum that it had been as one big group and that the gentlemen were already friends from college but their mother was determined that Elizabeth was going to ruin everything and not just for her relationship with George but Jane's relationship with Charles. Jane and Elizabeth had left shortly after the brunch, both with different outlooks of what had passed at home. Jane shared with Elizabeth in the car that she was planning on doing some of what their mother had suggested for dinner especially in terms of the menu. "It just sound wonderful," Jane exclaimed with joy in her eyes.

Lizzy looked at her sister and saw the dreamy love-struck look in her eyes and knew that she would do whatever it took to help her Jane be happy. Jane had some pretty rotten luck in her early years after college with dating. The men only wanted to get into her pants and Jane was not that sort of woman. Once the men realized that they were not going to get anything and actually had to participate in a relationship, they bolted… Lizzy knew how that went for that was her entire experience with men as well. This is what bonded the sisters together… they had each other's back and had made it a rule that they should try to do as much together when it came to dating as they could… then if it seemed like it was meant to stick they would let things progress without the watchful eye of the other… but they were always there for one another. Lizzy could see that Jane was hopeful that Charles was better than the rest of the trash that she normally came across. Staring out the front, watching the traffic, Jane ask Lizzy her plans for the week since her schedule was more flexible. Jane worked in billing for major companies that hired the firm she was at. It was steady work and meant she would not be able to do as much as she would like to make their apartment appear its best. Jane pleaded with Liz if she could come home early on that Thursday and start making the roast as it would need time to cook and to help clean. Lizzy looked over and saw that grin again… She affirmed that she could do that and if Jane let her have a few late nights early on in the week, she might be able to take off Thursday completely. This was the perks of running your own fashion design label.

Elizabeth stared at her sister once more and wished she felt as giddy as Jane was. Lizzy didn't like the feelings she had when she left her parent's home on that Sunday. She had felt better after her run and had felt at peace with where her life was regardless if she was not beautiful like her sisters our as outgoing… She felt like she was someone worth-while. She had a successful business that was competing for a bid to be a front running label for a new movie which meant all of the clothing would be from her label. She felt like things were well on track with George and she had settled that the bolts of electricity that happened around Will were all from George as well. She felt comfortable with both of them and ok just being friends with Will. But after the short narration to her mum about the evening, and hearing her mother's response, Lizzy was not so sure anymore. She didn't feel like she had flirted with William Darcy too much, just tried to be his friend. She was always a little flirty with her friends… regardless of who they were… She wanted to be his friend especially if he was important to George. There was still some attraction to him that she really could not explain but she would just need to let that die. George Wanted to be with her for the long term and that was something she could count on. Will was new… there was no certainty with him. Given all the lecturing she had received from her mother when she was younger about being the doting Aunt and helping Jane and Lydia with all of their children because she would never be good enough to attract anyone to marry her, Elizabeth appreciated knowing that now she had someone. She would never admit it to anyone… not even Jane… but she always feared that she was going to 'die alone' like her mother had proclaimed for most of her life.

As the work week started Elizabeth went to her office that she rented. It was a small office in a building that shared a floor secretary. Most of the spaces there were rented by other small businesses like hers. It was nice that she still had the privacy she needed by having the floor secretary to announce visitors but also be able to manage most of the business aspects on her own. She could design in peace. That Monday, Elizabeth had been given a pleasant surprise when she listened to her messages. One of her more recent pieces that had been commissioned by the BBC television company was noticed by one of the larger fashion companies in the City of London. The piece they commented on was one that the BBC Company had asked for specifically from her after seeing her designs. BBC often sought new talent to do some of their work in hope that it would cost less in the overall line of things and this piece was a fancy ball gown with meticulous beading and lace for the bodice and a flowing A line skirt made of silk. The dress was done for a modern version of Emma they were finishing. Apparently a member from the Fitzwilliam Fashion Company who was commissioned to help with the production had seen her piece and was impressed enough to talk about it to the higher ups in the company. This lead to the owner of Fitzwilliam Fashions being present on set just to look at her dress during filming had been impressed enough with the design and quality that they called after filming on Friday. The representative from Fitzwilliam Fashion asked if the owner of LB designs would be interested in submitting a few promotional pieces and if so to contact them as soon as possible. Their hope was that the board who made the final decision would carry her designs permanently in their only store in London according to the message. Fitzwilliam fashions was an upper level boutique that catered to many of the more affluent not just in London but all over the world. After affirming by phone that she would gladly submit her pieces for this possibility, Lizzy had set to work to complete some new originals that she hoped would be the key to accomplishing her dream of her designs being known globally. This opportunity would be lots of work but Lizzy could not believe her luck! She worked late on Monday knowing she needed to take off on Thursday and explained to Jane that she would also need to do the same on Wednesday with this new opportunity.

Tuesday carried much of the same tone except she had an unexpected visitor to her office at lunch time. Mary King, the floor secretary of the building buzzed into Elizabeth's office. She announce that there was a George Wickham there to see her and if she was allowed to buzz him in. Elizabeth agreed hoping it would be for a short time. Within a few moments, George knocked on Elizabeth's office door. She set down her pencil designs she had been playing with and opened the door to see his grin and two brown bag lunches from her favorite pub down the road. "Thought I would bring my favorite gal some lunch," George beamed.

Elizabeth was taken aback at the gesture and also a little surprised that he knew where she worked. Setting that emotion aside believing it had to have come across in one of their conversations she welcomed him in. Her office space was always pretty tidy in the event that a business client could come by but with the stress of the last 24 hours due to the potential new client, her desk space was limited. George looked around and settled for a patch of floor. They talked with ease as he distributed the spread. Elizabeth was hoping that he would remember her favorite from this particular pub, a delicious shepherd's pie. George handed her a carry out box and Elizabeth opened to find the Pub's house salad, equally as tasty but she had not grabbed breakfast and was needing something with more sustenance. George had already opened his and had the shepherd's pie already half devoured. Lizzy glared at him and asked… "Did you get two?"

George, looking apologetic murmured "No… You were saying how you were watching what you were eating during our last phone call so I figured the last thing you needed was this I. am just trying to look out for you babe… keep you on track for what you want. "

Elizabeth tried to think through their conversation and remembered mentioning her mother's comments about food but never saying she agreed. "George…," Lizzy retorted, "that was a comment I said my mother mentioned. I don't think I agreed with her and well with this new client that I messaged you about last night, I have not had much time to really eat anything. Would you be willing to let me have a few bites?"

"Oh… well you can have the last few…" George murmured. After a brief pause George posed "Do you think she has a point? I mean she is your mother and has to be looking out for you best interests." Elizabeth sat there and wondered if there was some validity to the statement. I mean if he felt her mentioning it was a clue that she should be concerned then … well she would be. It was an area in her life that always bugged her when her mom commented. She knew she was curvy but she was in no way overweight. A few years ago, she had mentioned her concerns to her doctor and she had informed Elizabeth that she was at a very healthy weight but because she was shorter than most of her sibling her body carried differently. She would never look like Jane with her slight curves. The conversation had always stayed with her but her mum was convinced that Lizzy could diet enough to look like the rest of the family if she tried! She watched what she ate and always worked out but at times she let loose and caved to the calories like those in her favorite Shephard's Pie. Reflecting if it was worth pushing the conversation, Elizabeth thanked George for being so concerned about her desires to be healthy and she did enjoy the delicious salad with its sweet tangy dressing. When she shared this all with Jane later that evening she cooed that Lizzy was so lucky to have a boyfriend as considerate as George. Jane never understood where at times Lizzy and her watching her weight came from… It bothered her to see her sister not confidant in who she was when that was all Jane saw most days. A striking beautiful woman who knew what she wanted for her life. To Jane, Elizabeth was perfect but … everyone was perfect to Jane. The sisters made up for Lizzy's lack of calories but eating a large cheesy pizza and vegging out on the couch watching their favorite sitcom.

Wednesday carried much of the same heavy work and when thinking about needing to leave early on Thursday, the thought made Elizabeth cringe. She never wanted to let Jane down because it was rare that Jane asked anything of Elizabeth. So she bit the bullet and worked through her lunch as well as into the dinner hours. Elizabeth stumbled in to the apartment at 11pm and fell into her bed hungry and exhausted but knowing she didn't have to even go into the office tomorrow because of her hard work.

As Lizzy snuggled in her covers that morning knowing she needed to get up to clean the apartment for the guests, she thought about seeing Charles and William again. She knew that on Tuesday George had mentioned there was a chance he would not be able to attend due to work but he expected her to be mindful of Darcy and how he behaved towards her. Elizabeth rolled over to check her text messages on her phone and found one from George confirming he was not able to attend but he hoped she had a good time getting to know his friends and to be mindful of Darcy again. Elizabeth crawled out, stretched and threw on her favorite pair of sweat pants, sport bra, and hole-filled t-shirt. She put her phone on the charging cradle that doubled as a stereo and placed her favorite music on as loud as she could. Dancing about the apartment cleaning was cathartic. It allowed her the release she needed from the week's stress. She loved being able to design and the freedom it gave her but she still worried how a company like Fitzwilliam Fashions would like what she had put together so far. They were wanting some sketches by the end of the next week and Lizzy wanted to submit them as early as she could. Jane always reminded her that she did add much of this stress to herself but it the end, Liz was hopeful that it would be worth it. She worked on cleaning just about everything dancing and singing as she went. After a few hours of cleaning in just this manner, she placed the beef roast in the roaster along with some broth stock, vegetables and various spices. She placed it in the oven to cook for the next few hours. Lizzy also started on the mixer making her famous dinner rolls. She truly enjoyed cooking for those she cared for and found it relaxing away the last pieces of tension that resided in her body from the week. She normally cooked for her and Jane every night but with working late the last three days, they had survived on take out or Jane brought home from the store some instant bake and eat meals. Lizzy placed a warm cloth on the dough feeling accomplished with all she had gotten done and decided to go ahead and prepare the lettuce, tomatoes, and green peppers for the salad and placed them in the refrigerator.

Elizabeth looked around the apartment and felt completely relaxed for the first time this week knowing that the major chores for the apartment were done, she was ahead in her work for the original design sketches and dinner was prepared as best as it could be for the time. Elizabeth decided that she would spend the time drawing a few ideas she had brewing in her head before taking a long soak in the tub before their guests came over. As she sat down to her desk in her bedroom suite, she yawned and held her head in her hand staring at her favorite quote; "The best preparation for tomorrow is doing your best today[i]". The quote had always pushed her to work hard, to stay up late finishing projects and to think ahead. As she reflected on the new design on her office desk and all she could accomplish with the account from Fitzwilliam Fashion's, the light around her dimmed as Elizabeth's eyes closed.

William was standing at the front door to Jane and Elizabeth's apartment. He had been standing there for about 5 minutes. He was early, he knew he was early but he could not wait to be in Elizabeth's presence. He was trying to do everything to curb the feelings that his brain and his heart did not want to acknowledge. It was his subconscious that betrayed him now every evening for the last 5 nights … taking him back to the bar and the dance and the passion that he dreamed was there. He would wake up in some various state of arousal and have to remind himself that she was George's girlfriend for bloody sake! He loved George like a brother and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt George. Before he had stepped out of the car that Thursday evening, he had to focus on his breathing. He chanted to himself over and over…'friends I want to be her friend,' just to keep himself in check.

Will thought back to his phone call he had earlier that day with George. Geroge told Will that he was stuck at work tonight and was unable to attend the dinner. Will heard the disappointment behind every word George stated during that portion of the phone conversation. He then listened to the man who knew him better at one time than his own family go on and on about Elizabeth causing Will to think to himself, 'George has it really bad for this girl… and if he knew half of what has been in my brain about this woman this week… he would beat my ass for sure!' George had continued to prattle on about his developing relationship and the hopes he was starting to hold for their future and the more George talked, the harder it became for Will. It became hard for Will to think of being anything but being a good friend and brother like figure to Elizabeth; it became harder for Will not to be incredibly jealous of George that he had found Elizabeth first. After almost an hour of George listing every quality he adored about 'hi Lizzy' Will had to let him go and try to finish up some work before leaving the office.

Now standing outside Jane and Elizabeth's apartment door Will knew he was going to be in for a long evening for the only thing now on his brain was anything but being Lizzy's friend. Will took another deep breath… exhaled slowly and knocked on the door hoping his being early would not be off-setting to the ladies in residence.

Will waited…

And waited…

After about a minute, he knocked again. As he did, the door budged open slightly. Will paused and looked into the door frame. He didn't see anyone and took a moment to examine the door. The lock was not engaged but the bumper didn't fit level with the opening in the frame. "Anyone could just walk on in… even if the door was locked," Will muttered aloud to no one.

As Will silently stepped into the apartment, he was able to compose himself enough to stutter out loudly "Hello? Anyone about?"

At this, he heard a thud come from one of the rooms near the back of the apartment. A few moments later and he heard the voice haunted his dreams utter several swears. Out of one of the bedrooms stumbled the same woman who memorized him several nights ago. She could not be more beautiful in her sweats and t-shirt. She was stunning regardless of no makeup, hair piled high on top of her head and still swearing under her breath. Elizabeth finally took a moment to look up and see William standing there in the entry way. Her blush as she realized who had woken her up only made her more attractive in William's eyes. "What the hell!" Elizabeth said as she shook her head as if to snap her out of her fog and sputtered sleepily, "Thank goodness you were early!"

"Why is that?"

"If you had not arrived when you did, we would be ordering in for our meal!" Lizzy exclaimed. She walked over to the bowl covered with a towel and quickly set about to greasing the nearby glass casserole dish. She uncovered the bowl and the smell of yeast permeated the room.

Moving about the apartment, Will inquired "Can I help with anything? I am pretty decent in the kitchen and would love to be of assistance if I am able."

The relief his offer presented her caused her beautiful face to shine… shine so bright that she could have lit the darkest of nights for days. "I have the makings of a salad in the refrigerator… Care to mix that together? It is not much but it would allow me to still get a shower in while these are baking," She offered.

"Sure… Especially if it will help you out." Will exclaimed, hoping that his excitement of being just in her presence was not too obvious. The grin on Elizabeth's face was all he needed to know that he was appreciated for the gesture. "Go and get yourself together and I will finish up here."

"Thank you so much William. I had planned to be cleaned up and ready by now but I guess a nap was what was on order instead! I have been working some pretty late nights for this new campaign and I guess I just over did it… I'll hustle and be back quick to help finish!"

Will watched Elizabeth round the corner she had just come from. He slowly looked around the apartment, appreciating the home-like feel it presented. He could be very comfortable in an atmosphere like this and as he looked further, he found it reminded him of his parent's home… Pemberley… the home he would someday inherit after his Father passed. While he didn't get to go home often, he cherished the thought that he always was welcome there and could use it whenever he needed to just take a break from life's troubles. Will slowly wandered to the kitchen and started looking around to see what he could do further to help Elizabeth. He could smell the roast and checked on that quick. As he opened the roaster, he noticed that the vegetables looked perfect and that the meat was tender to the point of falling apart. His mouth started watering at the mere look and smell of this divine specimen of food. The smell of the yeast from the rolls was starting permeate through kitchen as well. Will thought pleasantly 'This girl can defiantly cook up a mean meal! She could give my father's cook a run for her money and Mrs. R is the best cook I know!' Will opened the refrigerator and saw all of the item's that Elizabeth had already prepared. 'Wow… She knows how to do this right…' Will contemplated as he placed the lettuce in the large bowl she had left on the counter top. Will added in the tomatoes, green peppers, and found a fresh block of mozzarella cheese. He looked around in the drawers and found in the second one the cheese grater. He made quick work of putting a huge pile of fresh mozzarella on top of the salad. He also had seen in the refrigerator a block of Parmesan. He grated some on top of the mozzarella and went again to look to see what dressings she had. As he looked at the various ingredients, he saw he could quickly throw together Mrs. R's Famous Caesar dressing. It was one of the best he had tasted and William knew that she had received offers to market the dressing but always refused saying it was for family only. The day she taught William to make the dressing was one of the best day's he could remember after his mom fell ill. It was so cathartic to just relax and let his feelings be released into the food he created. As he whipped up the dressing, Elizabeth emerged from the hallway dressed in a floral skirt and a white lace and cotton tank top. She held her shoes in her right hand while scrunching her curly hair with her left.

William could smell her rosewater shampoo from where he stood in the kitchen and fought hard to not look up and stare at her as he casually stated, "I hope you don't mind but I didn't know what dressing you wanted to use out of your collection; so I quickly made up one our family constantly craves with a salad similar to this." Elizabeth by this time had wandered over to him and the smell of her shampoo had gotten stronger. Elizabeth took up a piece of stray lettuce and lightly dipped it in the dressing.

"Oh my goodness! This is possibly the best Caesar dressing I have ever had and Caesar is my favorite so I have had quite a few. Is there any chance I can talk you out of the recipe" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Nope." Will said finally looking up at her. "For family only!" As he said this, he took in Elizabeth's appearance again. She looked wonderful with her tank. The white complemented her growing tan well. Her curves and shapely legs were prominently featured in the skirt. Her hair was still slightly damp from her shower but was styled with a light curls that framed her face. Her makeup was minimal but alluring. All Will could think was how striking she was.

"Please…." Lizzy begged giving him the best puppy dog eye's she could muster. It was all will could do to not cave in right then and there. The look she presented was incredible. Will didn't know how she did it but within a matter of moments, she went from being a good-looking woman to being the most attractive woman he had known. How did George get to be so lucky…? Why could I not have met her first! In his mind he went back to his mantra of only friends… only friends …

Slowly Will started to tease right back at her. "Nope… No go…"

"Darn! I was sure that face would work. It always works on my father. He says it makes it too hard to say no. I guess my puppy face doesn't work on two people now."

"Two," Will ventured slowly. "I know me now… but who is number two?"

"George." Elizabeth stated mater of factly. "He says it not nice to try and abuse my beauty over him. I wish he was here tonight but I am glad I get to know you more especially since you two grew up together. I want to know all the good stories!"

As she said this, the door opened right open and Jane's laugh permeated the front hall. A few moments later Jane and Charles entered into the kitchen. "Lizzy" Charles gushed. "It smells fantastic in here. Please tell me it is almost time to eat because I do not think I can handle smelling this heavenly concoction for too long!"

Will looked at Elizabeth as she blushed at the compliment. "Yes Charlies. Thanks to Will saving the day, we are all ready to eat. Why don't you and Jane go find a wine or two while I dish this out?"

They all agreed and met in the dining room a few minutes later. Will noticed Jane motioned to Charles where the all the wine was stored and encouraged him to go look for one and she would be right there. Jane then pulled Lizzy back towards the bedrooms and he heard her asked "How exactly did Will save the day? Will just smiled and called to Charles if he needed any help with selecting a wine.

Throughout the entire meal, Will was content to just observe his best friend and the girls as they laughed and talked about the regular every day happenings they had observed in Meryton. Some of the funniest moments even caused him to break into a full smile also served as warnings against some of the more notorious busy bodies found in Hertfordshire. The best stories Will heard were of the adventures Elizabeth and Jane had in their youth. It was through these stories Darcy caught a glimpse of the Bennett sisters than one he expected. He was able to see true love and devotion to one another. He also noticed how Elizabeth rarely mentioned things about their mom. Jane would casually talk about their mom but Will observed that it only took one look from Elizabeth at times to plead with Jane to drop the subject that was at hand. Her father was a different matter. They both had plenty of stories and antic dotes about the seemingly well versed gentleman. The evening passed very pleasantly as they continued their conversation into the living area. Jane and Charles wandered to the stereo and found some music to listen to. While they debated what artist to listen to, Elizabeth leaned over to William and thanked him for all the help that evening. "I don't know what I would have done if you had not walked into the door. I know I said it before but I have been pushing myself with this possible new account and getting a series of designs ready I have not been sleeping much. If I get this then it could mean that my designs would be known globally. It is the biggest opportunity that could have ever happened in my career! "

"My pleasure. It was a joy to stop and take some time in the kitchen again," Will stammered. Elizabeth at this point had placed her hand on Williams arm and proceeded to praise him about his dressing trying once more to get the elusive recipe from its owner when a rough voice huffed out over the room. "Glad you are not too broken hearted at my absence this evening, Elizabeth."

"George!" Elizabeth crocked in surprise. Will watched as she leaped from the couch they had settled in and immediately went into George's arms and embraced him. "I am so happy you were able to leave work early! Do you want something to eat?"

Will noticed that she appeared startled by his sudden appearance but thought nothing of it since George had told him the same story as to why he would not be able to attend. Will stood and shook George's hand with a smile. "Man I am so happy you were able to make an appearance," he exclaimed!

"Brother, nothing could keep me from this woman's food. It gives Mrs. R's a run for her money! But you will need to excuse me. I need to have a few moments with MY Girlfriend quickly." George declared.

"No bother. I need to check my phone anyways for any messages from work. Those two are wanting to find something to dance to." Will stammered. He noticed how George emphasized that Lizzy was his and the twinge of jealousy started up again in his gut and as he walked to the corner where he had left his jacket with his phone safely in the pocket. He quickly opened his phone and saw two voice messages. He looked up to watch George smile at Lizzy and ask for a place where they could talk in private. They walked down the hall where Elizabeth emerged earlier in the evening. As Will typed in his passcode, he heard a door shut quickly. 'Great… that is all I need now. To think about what could be going on in that room.'

The first message was Gigi just saying hi. Will was saddened as he listened to her stammer though the message. He knew it would just take time for her to confide in him but it tore him apart that there was nothing he could do at present for her. 'If only mom was here,' he contemplated. The message for Gigi ended the same as always saying how she loved him and that the trip was going well but it still was never enough. The second message however quickly pulled Will out of his reserved thoughts. It was an urgent matter from the United States branch of the Darcy Group. The family had just opened this branch and it had only been operating for 2years and things were struggling greatly. The more Will listened to the message the more he knew what was most likely needed to help his company succeed and branch out. He needed to travel overseas to help facilitate some of the bumps in his company branch. Frustration that his holiday was quickly ending quickly surged as he re-listened to the message. After scratching a few noted concerns that were expressed in the message, he looked up from the small table he had gravitated towards. Will was distracted enough that he didn't observe George come back out of Elizabeth's room alone. He picked up his scribbles and walked towards the common room and noticed that while George was back, Elizabeth was not. Making sure his phone was locked, he wandered back into the living room and asked George "Where is Lizzy," He pondered? "She ok?"

George looked at him with a satisfied grin and responded that she needed a few moments to refresh herself. Will thought quietly to himself 'he had to ask!' As if on cue, Lizzy walked back into the living room and as George stated, she had washed her face and reapplied her make up. Her hair was slightly different as well. Before it had framed her face evenly but now it was parted heavily on one side. As Will looked to her face, he could see that her eyes were slightly pink, almost like she had been crying. "Everything ok?" Will asked.

George retorted, "Yea. All is good." Will looked at his best friend and saw the smile he had previously widen. It took Will a moment to compose himself for he knew that smile from their college days. That was the look George have when he had just gotten lucky with a girl which re-confirmed what Will thought previously… 'he just had to ask…' William had to resolve himself again to be a friend to both of them no matter the attraction he felt with Elizabeth. He had felt like there was a connection of sorts that afternoon in the kitchen but knew he would have to ignore it. Thankfully he was needing to go to the United States. "I hate to do this on such a wonderful evening, especially now that you have arrived George. But I need to leave. I received a message from the company and I am required to travel. I may be gone for a few months."

"Will, is it anything serious?" inquired Charles who had heard Will's statement.

"Yes," Will disclosed. "Sadly it seems that the new management is not able to keep things under control so I have to clean house and train new staff and be sure that things will stay steady for the long term. I will most likely be gone for about two months. I need to leave and pack and be ready to travel in the morning. I am sorry I will not be able to re-join you at Netherfield this weekend Charles."

"Think nothing of it," Charles responded. "I know you have been having issues there and that things like this happen. Just makes me thankful that I am just a general practitioner and not in emergency medicine anymore!"

Will slowly gathered his jacket and moved to the entry way with everyone following him. Goodbyes were exchanged and plans placed on hold until William came home. George came up and gave him their normal exchange and murmured in his ear, "don't worry… we will be fine here while you attend to the empire! I can even call the old man if you wish?"

All he could to was thank him for being willing to check on his family but that they were on holiday for Gigi's European tour and left for 2 months of travel just yesterday. "I hope it snaps her out of her funk" Will murmured so that only George could hear.

"I am sure it will," George affirmed.

Will smiled and then turned and looked at Elizabeth. "It was fun cooking with you this afternoon. I was glad I could help you out."

Will observed her jump when he touched her arm slightly. She quietly stammered a Thank you and backed away from him slightly. Will took one look at the woman he was growing to care for and thought for a moment that there was some trepidation as she spoke to him. Will smiled and hinted teasingly "Maybe while I am gone, I see if I can get permission from the dressing's owner to share it with you."

A smile surfaced upon her lips and a slight giggle emerged. "I'll hope you can convince whomever to share! Safe travels Darcy!"

As Will exited the apartment he reflected how she all of a sudden seemed subdued and tired. It was something he knew well having roomed with George for so many years. He had a tendency to wear the gal out it seemed. He missed the sparkle and spirit he witnessed most of the evening and hoped that she would be recovered by the morning after their quick romp that he assumed happened. There was nothing more he could do except trust George to be the gentleman they were both raised to be. But knowing how he behaved in his youth, if George was wanting something… he normally got it. William walked slowly towards the lift trying to ignore the strange familiar clinch in his gut telling him that something was still off… but then everything had been off since Gigi stopped talking to him. To pinpoint what specifically was odd about everything…. He didn't have any other clue other than being friends with this goddess was going to be challenging and this business trip could not have come at a better time. If anything could distract his thoughts… strenuous work would

* * *

[i] Quote said by H. Jackson Brown


	4. Chapter 5

This is it for a while... The real world is calling me back but I will try to post again in the next two to three weeks. Thank you all for the great feedback and checking out my story... Now lets find out what exactly happened... Short spot of violence described. not long but warning none the less.

Chapter 5:

Elizabeth woke up the next morning with a splitting head ache. She knew it has been from her crying herself to sleep the night before. Thinking back on the evening before, she let out an exasperated groan pulling her pillow over her head trying to block out the light that was pouring from her window. She slowly got up feeling sore and worn out. She looked over at her arm. There it was staring back at her… an ugly black, purple and blue, substantially sized bruise with slight hint of being a hand print from when George had practically dragged her into her room. Elizabeth shuddered thinking at what her face might look like. Standing up, she looked into her mirror and saw another bruise. It was more subtle than the one on her arm but still prominent. Thankfully she could cover that up concealer and maybe dramatic hair style to draw attention away from any marks she could not cover up. But with her head ache and her history with them, she knew there was no way she was going to her office. She would be working from home today. She groaned again and started her morning routine reflecting upon exactly that moment the bruise had been given to her.

'How was it that she could have screwed up that badly?' Lizzy reflected. The first thing George discussed with her was how disappointed he was to come in… to surprise her for the evening… and catch her shamelessly flirting with his best friend… someone whom he considered to be a brother to him.

Lizzy hadn't seen it that way last night and she defended her actions as being friendly. George cut her off and started stating how hurt and betrayed he felt that she could shamelessly flirt with Darcy. Already being annoyed at being treated in a childlike manner, she angrily sputtered that she was trying to befriend Will so future gatherings could be less awkward between them. She wanted this work so they could all be friends at the very least. She was so animated and distracted in her defense, she didn't notice George's eye's blaze with irritation. In mid-sentence, he turned and slapped her, sputtering "Shut up! You are acting like a whore … not a friend! How could you? Do you not give a damn about anyone but yourself? Stop being so selfish and remember your place. Your place is as MY Girlfriend… Mine… or is that not what you want anymore?"

Lizzy just stared at him flabbergasted at his accusations. Accusations similar to the ones she had heard time and time again from her mum. All about her not being good enough, not doing what was expected of her, not being the perfect daughter… She didn't understand; how could it have gone so wrong. She just wanted all of them to be friends. Tears started to form in her eyes as she reflected on every word and George just sneered at her. Her check stung from where he had slapped her. She never expected George to hit her nor for it to be so hard. Suddenly George growled "TELL ME…!"

The tears, though she tried to prevent them from falling silently streamed down her face. She sobbed and choked out her answer, "I want to be with you, that is why I was trying to be his Friend. That is all I was trying to do George… I swear!"

George snarled, "Sure … Friend… not exactly the sort of friendship I was hoping for between the two of you. You are acting like slut! Is this what I am to expect anytime I introduce you to one of my friends? Thank God Jane is dating Bingley or I really might be pissed."

She had just stared at him, tears falling freely now. Speechless… that was where she was… Speechless and not understanding where she went wrong. Slowly Lizzy had found her voice again and questioned, "How do you want me to act around your friends? Explain it to me. I don't want you to be angry or misunderstand my actions."

"First off, don't' call Darcy Will or William… Too personal. Just do as I do… Call him Darcy." George instructed. "Second, don't touch him, and don't let him touch you. Lastly, don't be too close to him. I will let you know if anything else happens that is inappropriate."

Lizzy nodded trying to stop her tears but felt like her world was scrambled. She enjoyed being in Will's company. It was fun just listening to him tell stories and share experiences like cooking with him. If it was with any of her other girlfriends, she would have behaved the same way… What made this so different? But she wanted to continue to be with George… even with this temper, he had never done anything to hurt her before this… She wanted to be with him and just kept nodding her head letting the tears flow.

George smiled and apologized for coming off as an ass, stating as his excuse that he had other girlfriends in the past who behaved like she had and eventually left him. He kissed her gently and pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her again a little more forcefully… passionately…He told her he wanted her to be his completely and told her he would not hurt her again as long as she listened to him. The last thing he ever wanted was to hurt her but he also didn't want to he hurt again. Lizzy swore she wouldn't ever try to hurt him and left the room. Lizzy took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and went into her on suit bathroom. It was the same thing she did after a good row with her mum. She would agree to what her mum would say and then have to calm herself down after their rows. These events had been ongoing for her entire teenage years. Staring at reflection in the mirror, she noticed the red hand on her face first, then the mascara streaming down her face as well as her pink puffy eyes. She quickly turned on the cold water and splashed it on her face repeatedly. The chill of the water felt good where she was struck. She found a wash rag and after dousing it with cold water, applied it to her face. She had used the same trick but only to her bum when she was a child. After several moments with the rag on her face and deep breathing, she finally felt refreshed from the encounter. She re-applied her mascara quickly as well as added concealer and powder to her face. Her skin normally never required her to have to wear concealer but the red mark was not disappearing anytime soon, even with the cold compress. She looked again in the mirror and still could see the faint lines of red on her check. She fluffed her hair and tossed it to the side. "There," she affirmed to herself. She looked ok… not great but only time could heal that. She had walked out in time to find out Will was leaving and perhaps for maybe two months. She said goodbye to Darcy and made a concentrated effort to follow what George had deemed appropriate. There was a point where it seemed he wanted to brush her hurt check and he had asked her if she was ok… She stepped back knowing that it would appease George but also because the sting was still fresh on her check. The last thing she wanted was to be touched on the face. Darcy slowly turned and walked out the door, saying goodbye again to Jane and Charles but all Elizabeth wanted was to curl up in her room and stay there. George had other plans though. He wanted to join the festivities. George had remained with her at the apartment, dancing the night away with her for another hour. Jane had looked at Lizzy a few times after a while and kept on signaling to her to maybe call it short for the night, but no matter what Lizzy did to hint to George that they all needed to call it a night George was nowhere near ready to leave. It took several failed attempts on Bingley and Jane's part to get George to take the hint and get out of the apartment. Lizzy by then had already told everyone that she had the beginnings of a head ache and was heading to bed before it turned into one of her migraines.

Elizabeth finished her makeup and her hair, stepped back into her room, wincing again at the bright light. She flopped back onto her bed and she reflected on her actions again. Selfish. The word still hung in the air and stung. It stung more than the slap on the face. Her mother and her younger sisters had always called her selfish. She had heard it for years and ever since she and Jane had moved away from home, she had been fighting the ideas that she was living a selfish lifestyle by being away from her family. Lizzy was always needed to help everyone at home, she was the one that did many of the everyday chores because none of her younger sisters felt that they needed to help out. What was worse was when Lizzy would tell their mum that Catherine and Lydia were skipping out on helping, Lyn Bennett would make excuses for them. Even on the rare occasion, Lyn would ask Liz to take on one of Jane's chores because again their mum felt it was beneath Jane to do such a task. Jane would always help Elizabeth when she was able to but it was never enough. When Lizzy went to college, every break home showed visibly how much she and Jane really did at home. The only other sister who pitched in was Mary when she was able to. When Elizabeth and Jane moved away to be closer to the city and to Charlotte, it took a while for Jane and Charlotte to convince Lizzy to see that it was ok for her to focus on what would make her happiest. But… now that someone else had said the same… That she was selfish… Could it be true?

Lying in bed trying to massage the pulsating pain that was in her head away, she was at a loss as to what to think any more. She knew that she had some work to do still on her new designs but thankfully her hard work during the week allowed her to have a more relaxing day. Lizzy heard a knock on her bedroom door and called out… "Yes?"

"It's me Lizzy… how you feeling this morning?" Jane questioned quietly. Lizzy knew Jane would be worried about her mentioning a headache last night. Jane knew that if Elizabeth's headache did escalate into a migraine, it was going to be a really tough day for her sister for she had seen it many times. Lizzy had been placed on special medication a few years back due to some complications that happened after a concussion she had received playing club lacrosse at university. There was some bad damage done and as a result a minor headache could turn nasty for no reason. It always caused Jane to worry when Lizzy had even a slight headache. Lizzy knew that the only way to beat this now was to get her medication but the last thing she wanted was for Jane to see her face. Even with the makeup on, Jane would be able to notice the difference.

Lizzy groaned loud enough for Jane to hear through the door. "Do you have your medicine in there with you? " She inquired of her sister.

"Yes I do Jane. I am also planning on resting and working from home today," Lizzy whispered. "And Jane… Don't worry… It will pass. You know they always do!"

Lizzy could hear Jane shuffling in in front of the door… She knew her sister wanted to be in there and take care of here;; secretly that was what Lizzy wanted too but could not risk Jane asking further questions. "Trust me Jane… I will be ok… it is not as bad as some of the other ones I have had," Lizzy lied, desperate to not let Jane open the door.

"Alright… but please let me know if you need anything during the day. I will be leaving for work shortly and I am planning on going out with Charles this evening for dinner. Let me know if you want me to bring you back anything." Jane stated in that mother like manner she had perfected over the years.

"I will Jane. Thanks for checking in on me. Love you." Lizzy said calmly.

A few minutes later after Lizzy worked up the strength to get back up and put on some comfy sweats, she wandered her room few a few. Lizzy didn't have her medicine in her bathroom or bedroom but she needed Jane to leave so she could avoid all issues. Lizzy fell back to her bed pleading with her head to stop hurting so badly and waited to hear her sister leave the apartment. Laying there on the bed with her eyes closed she wondered briefly if Darcy was able to tell that anything was off last night before he left and if he knew how his best friend felt. That was the last thing she wanted, for anyone to suspect that she had been upset and crying. She truly wanted to be his friend. He was charming and great to be around. She felt relaxed and like she could be herself. Reflecting further, she felt like there were times that she had to be the perfect person around her mum and now… George. She knew she needed to be more relaxed with George but she never knew what could get him upset. There had been other times that he had been upset with her but never like what she experienced last night. She knew tht they needed to work on communicating more so she could avoid making him upset and so she could be in the sort of relationship she had always dreamed of being. 'This was going to take some work…' she thought to herself.

She heard the door open and quietly close signaling her sister's departure and she slowly got up from her bed and wandered into the kitchen, grabbed the medicine from the cabinet along with a warm bottle of water. Liz swallowed her pills and slowly meandered back to her bed. Closing the blinds, she laid back down in her bed and slowly drifted back to sleep. She would not wake back up till the next morning when Jane came back in to check on her. With her bruises faded and her headache gone, Lizzy was able to finally feel like normal self and get back to her normal life.

She checked her phone and saw two missed text messages and a voicemail all from George. The messages were both apologies and expressions of concern because she had not responded to him. The voicemail was different. He was gentle and again apologized and told her to call him when she felt better. He explained that he called Charles that evening wondering if Jane was there as well and asked what was going on. Jane had explained to George Lizzy's headache and some of the issues that often happened with them. George finished the voicemail telling Lizzy how much she meant to her and that he cared and wanted the best for her.

Lizzy called George and the spent the next hour talking about some of the concerns Lizzy had. George talked about some of his triggers that could make him upset and mad and Lizzy explained in more details about her head and the condition that was there. They ended the phone call agreeing to go out that night to celebrate George being hired by the Vet clinic there in London. He finally cold stop pulling pints unless they called an emergency and needed him badly. They went to a movie and out to dinner.

During dinner, as Lizzy enjoyed her large chicken Cesar salad George praised Lizzy on many things. "Thank you for being so open today during our conversation today. I am glad to know that we are on the same page. I finally feel that I don't have to worry about you just leaving me. I never mentioned this before but I had a gal in college. She was amazing, very much like you, but she left me for another guy in the Blues. It hurt… I know that I was in the group because of Darcy and his family but… I was a member all the same. She claimed I was not good enough for her and well let's say that was not the only time that happened. Even after leaving school, the last 5 years have left me feeling inadequate… He may be my mate and like a brother to me but Darcy brings out a jealous side of me. I have always been compared to him and well His mum before she died wanted to set up a trust from me so I could have the same benefits as Darcy but she died before that could happen. Darcy's Father eventually set up the trust for me but not to the amount Anne Darcy wanted for me. I asked about it the last time I saw George Darcy and he threw me off the Pemberley property. This was 6 months ago. I don't think Will knows this… It would devastate him to know that his mum's wishes were not carried out like she wished or that his Father treated me cruelly."

Lizzy probed slowly, "Do you think that things can be repaired between the two of you? Do you worry about Darcy finding out and that affecting your close friendship?"

"No Darcy and I are pretty solid. Not much can tear us apart. But that doesn't mean I won't watch my back." George confessed. "I am so glad I feel like I can now fully trust you with this. I know you won't leave me and betray me like everyone else. I just know you're the gal for me. Thank you for working with me and being sure to ask about my needs. It means everything."

Lizzy blushed and returned, "I would like to be there for you and support you George. That is why I asked you those questions this morning. I care… I truly do."

"I know. I care about us and wanting this to work between us." George grinned. Lizzy knew that she didn't want to screw up this relationship and that she did want things to work. She would do whatever she could to make George happy and to make this work.

Looking at the face of Netherfield, Darcy could not believe he had been gone for a month. While he did not mind traveling or being the United States but living out of a suitcase and in a hotel for a month complete was exhausting. He felt instantly relaxed just looking at the columns that were at the front of the large home. The building itself was a nice size, nothing to Pemberley but well Pemberley was about 400 years old. When Bingley first mentioned taking on Netherifeld, Will had done some digging about the home. It was about 100 years old so it had some history but nothing compared to what he had growing up. The large white columns gave a nice large front porch and reached all three levels of the house. The light brown brick and brown shingles gave the home a nice face that was warm and welcoming. Walking into Netherfield was almost as good as being back home at Pemberley... Almost! Bingley must have seen his car approach from the long drive and was there at the door waiting to great his friend back into his home. Jane was standing there with him looking lovingly at Charles. "Welcome back my friend!" Charles exclaimed taking his hand and shaking it warmly.

"It is good to be back finally on English soil and even better to be somewhere knowing it at least feels normal… like a home. I hate living out of a suitcase. Jane how lovely to see you again. I hope I didn't interrupt anything by just walking in here?" Darcy stammered still being affected by the time change and travel.

"Oh!" Jane exclaimed… "Did Charles not tell you? He asked me to move in with him a few days ago and well … here I am! I am still getting things adjusted and getting my items here but it feels right! I know it has not been long that we started seeing each other… I mean it has only been a month! But …. I guess when you know… you know. I hope that it does not make you uncomfortable me being here?"

"Jane… we talked about this… you live here and if Darcy does not like it… "Charles continued pointedly, "he can leave to go to another hotel or back to his home!"

"Jane, before this rascal makes a more dramatic scene than needed, I am not bothered in the slightest and am truly happy for you both" Darcy beamed. He knew exactly what Jane meant when she referenced just knowing. He felt like he and Lizzy had connected when they first met. He felt like he just knew… that she was someone special. But even a month away from England had not tempered his feelings for the brunette goddess that was Ms. Elizabeth Bennett. He was getting better and remembering that she was unavailable. He was able during his travels to exchange a few phone calls and emails with both Charles and George but neither really mentioned Lizzy all that much. Any information he was able to garner was from Charles. George seemed to be sensitive when he asked anything so he had just let it go. Secretly he was hoping that they had a falling out.

Jane smiled and giggled which pulled Will from his woolgathering. She walked back towards the kitchen to help finish dinner and Darcy regarded at Bingley and effused teasingly "You are a lucky man if you have won her heart so quickly! When should I expect an announcement?"

"Joke all you want but I am head over heels for this one and you could possibly expect one towards Guy Fawkes Night!" Charles beamed.

"Truly?" This news shocked Darcy but he was elated for his friend. Charles had several angels from years past but if he knew and felt that this one was the one, he had William's full support. "I am so happy for you both. Let me know what I can do to help support you in your endeavors especially if Caroline gets all pissy with it!"

Charles just smiled and shoved Darcy towards the wing with his room, "Go and clean up… Jane is making an amazing dinner… at least is smells that way. Her mother used to make this for the girls all the time when they were little. Nice southern barbeque I believe she said it was."

Darcy grabbed his luggage and made his way towards the room that he had occupied before he had to leave. Reflecting on the last month, he could not believe how busy he had been. Every hour seemed to be consumed with business of some sort. Sure he was able to take some down time but after dealing with business in the States, he was also managing certain items still here in England. He was ready to just breathe and have a holiday. Thankfully the summer bank holiday was quickly approaching and this meant that he would have a three week long break from work. It was tradition for the Darcy Corporation to shut down for not just the bank holiday but for a full three weeks. It allowed the families he employed to try and get some family time before school started up again on September 1st. 'Just 5 more weeks…' he chanting to himself… '5 more weeks!'

Darcy quickly showered and changed into some black jeans and a casual button down shirt. He descended the stairs rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and his nose was assaulted with this amazing smell. "Jane?" Darcy called… "If this is what Americans call barbeque then I think I am moving permanently!"

He wandered into the kitchen and was shocked to see Charles holding Jane in a passionate embrace. "Ahem" Darcy exhaled.

Jane turned into Charles to try and hide her blush. "Hey Darcy… Nice timing!" Charles stated sarcastically.

"Hey… I just walked in expecting to be fed... You two are the ones that need to remember that there is an additional person in the house now!"

"Yea yea… dinner is almost ready." Charles drawled on after taking a deep breath. "Want a beer?"

"Yes… Please." Darcy exclaimed. "How have things been since I was away?"

As Charles and Will set the table, Jane finished dishing out many different traditional southern foods that had Will's mouth watering. They all sat down to eat and both Charles and Jane talked about the different adventures that had been going on while Will had been away. Darcy was surprised that they had gone on a few double dates with Elizabeth and George. Jane mentioned that it was something she and Lizzy did when they started dating someone new as a way to be sure that the guy was not some jerk only looking for one thing! Charles shared that George was in London now working for the Veterinary clinic down the road from Jane's old apartment and was pretty much now living with Elizabeth. Darcy's only comment on that was on how surprising it was considering the few times he talked with George he barely mentioned Elizabeth and when he did George was unpredictable about the subject at best. Some days Will listened to George prattle on and on about Lizzy's virtues and then other days it was like she was the last person on earth he even wanted to hear or discuss. Will was glad for better news though on his friends and had to let go of the little twinge of sadness he felt as his hopes for things going south for George faded away. Darcy remembered that George was a bit of a player at university but for him to start living with someone… things had to be pretty serious for George to make that leap with a woman. He remembered George being badly burned once before by a gal who was used George to try and get to Will but that left a bitter taste in George and Will's mouths when that settled. Will felt like they had come out of the experience stronger friends but now he felt why did he have to settle and why did it have to be her…? Why Elizabeth? Darcy had thought that he was doing better towards dealing with his attraction. He was just going to have to try harder…

As Darcy continued to listen to Charles and Jane talk about their double date adventures and the close connection that Jane perceived in her sister's relationship, the more his heart pinched with jealousy and pain. It amazed him how was it that someone he only had been around twice in social settings have such an impact on him? He knew that there was growing pressure on him to try and settle down. While the company was sound and could be easily willed to anyone in the Darcy family, Pemberley was a completely different matter. This had to be passed along to one of his offspring. At 29 years of age, he knew that there was plenty of time still to be looking for someone to marry and have that marriage be one of deep and abiding love. Part of what had been on his mind while overseas was a visit from his Aunt. Aunt Catherine who was really not blood related but had been close enough to the Darcy family had earned the honorary title of Aunt had been pushing Darcy to start dating her daughter. Anne DeBourgh was just three years older than Gigi and Darcy was not interested in marrying a 20 year old who was still in many ways a child. Not only that, but Anne was always ill. Something to do with her immune system Aunt Catherine had claimed. Anne was pleasant but not who Will envisioned in his life as his partner in everything. Add to the fact that one visit he had but two years ago, Anne had just come home from one of her extensive treatments for her illness and Darcy found her crying at the piano. She confided in him that her Doctor had discovered she would never be able to have children. She didn't know how to tell her mother this news and as far as Darcy knew, she still had not because Aunt Catherine had just bragged that Anne would be able to give him many children to carry on the Darcy legacy.

Suddenly, Darcy was pulled from his thoughts as Charles asked if things had been resolved with the Company. He had replied in a positive enough manner that lead Charles to believe that his friend would finally be able to have a break. Charles new that Darcy had been dealing with a great deal of challenges in the last year and was hoping to offer his friend some time to relax. As dinner wrapped up, Jane shooed Darcy away from helping clean the table telling him to just go and get some sleep. He thanked her and quickly gave her a friendly kiss on the check. He affirmed to her that he was exhausted and to not feel insulted if he was distracted that evening. Will also apologized to them both knowing that he might not come out of his room till early afternoon the next day! Charles just gave an understanding nod and shoved his friend out of the room. As Will walked up the stairs he called out his thanks to Charles and Jane again for the hospitality and the wonderful meal and wandered to his rooms. He barely had time to change into his flannel lounge pants before he fell into bed and before drifting off to sleep, he kept on thinking about how he was going to deal with this pang of jealousy. But he wanted to be true to his friend which meant being friends with Lizzy. He slipped into sleep thinking of Lizzy's wonderful smile.

The next day late in the morning, Darcy awoke feeling like he had slept for the whole day. He checked his phone and saw that is was not time for lunch yet and he had enough time for a run if the weather was promising outside. He wandered to the window and pulled back the blackout curtains and saw before him a late bright and sunny morning. He quickly pulled out his running gear from the drawers and quickly donned them on. Quickly took to his favorite path that he found the last time he was able to run here. It was shear bliss to be running in this stunning area of the country again. He felt the tension that had built up from his travels and business concerns slowly disappear as he pushed himself.

He came across a small path that intersected with the Netherfield path. He was not here long enough last time to see where this little partition of gravel could take him so he decided to try this path and see where it would lead him. As his feet struck the gravel, felt himself giving into the serenity of the area. It was a beautiful and peaceful little path filled with flowers, Dogwood, Ash and juniper trees with a well maintained path. As he rounded the corner he saw that it went past the estate of Longbourn. He paused and looked at how settled the estate looked amongst nature when he heard crunching of gravel approaching him. He looked around and saw a familiar head of curly dark brown hair. Elizabeth! She was all he dreamed about these days. Her intelligence and her lively wit were infectious and inspiring. The night they all had dinner she was wonderful to talk with and be around before he had to leave suddenly. These were the new dreams he started having after he left mixed in with the one about them in the club. She rounded the corner that would lead to him and she stopped suddenly when she noticed him.

"Darcy!" she gasped, "When did you come back to Netherfield?"

"Last evening just in time for a good dinner curtesy of your sister. How is George? He running too?" Darcy curiously asked.

"No. He is in London at present. They have been keeping him very busy at the clinic which is good. He missed that sort of work and has been happy despite the long hours he has been keeping. I came up here last night as well to celebrate the 4th holidays with my mum and dad." Lizzy replied.

"The 4th? Isn't that only an American Holiday? I know they were preparing for it when I left the States."

"Yes, while it is American and all, my mum is an American who feels that while she is now a proud citizen of England, she wanted her children to always know about their full background. So we celebrate American holidays as well as British ones. She also made sure that we all knew how to cook traditional dishes that were her favorites when she was young." Lizzy explained.

"Ahh…" Darcy exclaimed, "Now last night's dinner makes more sense. We had barbeque and well it was pretty good!"

Lizzy smiled. She seemed distant from the last time he was here but it had been a month. He really wanted to be her friend since he had George back in his life. Talking with him the few times while overseas as well as before he left had been refreshing. Will casually stated to Lizzy that he had been communicating off and on while he was away and that it was nice to stay in touch. "He mentioned that he was feeling overworked as of late but I agree with his being happier than when he was pulling pints. I am glad for him to have finally landed something and I am glad you are there for him as well. Jane mentioned that he has moved to your apartment?"

Lizzy opened her mouth to respond but hesitated… She looked at William like she had no idea how to try and answer. Slowly she stammered, "Yea. George moved in unofficially. He has been around so much that it just sort of happened. He is a great guy and I am lucky to have him."

Darcy questioned, "Is George going to be coming up to celebrate with everyone?"

When Lizzy nodded the affirmation, Will then asked her if she was staying at Netherfield or are you staying with your folks?

"I am to remain at my parent's home. George should be coming up in the next few days if he is able and mum is enamored with him. He loves to be spoiled by her," Lizzy replied.

Darcy pondered this for a moment and was ready to ask another question but Lizzy cut him off saying tentatively, "I need to get back to my run."

"Yea… Same here. Hopefully see you around?" Darcy wondered.

"Yes… I plan on being at Netherfield today if George is able to be up. He is hoping for an early day but if not I won't be to Netherfield till the 4th." Lizzy responded.

"Wonderful! I look forward to it. I missed being around everyone and am looking forward to some normalcy before I return to London in a few days. I'll see you this evening hopefully!" He beamed.

"Yup… This evening…" Lizzy stammered and started to run off in the opposite direction.

Will started back towards his pace and started to think about how Lizzy looked and how she sounded. She looked amazing. Thinner than the last time she saw him but beautiful none the less. Her spark seemed off though… the spirit that he experienced when they were at dinner seemed to be gone. Maybe she was under the weather or something was going wrong at work. 'Who knows?' Will thought to himself, 'But something just seems off about her today but I did possibly catch her off guard and I know how I can be if I am in the groove running… but still…' Will pondered. He made it back to the house in time to meet Jane and Charles for lunch out on the back patio. He wanted to ask Jane about her sister but thought again. If she was under the weather or I interrupted her run, Jane will just think I am interfering or jealous and that is the last thing I need or want her to think. Will thought he would observe Lizzy over the next few times he was able to see her and observe if there was anything else to support his gut feeling of something being wrong. It was a hunch and it could be because he wished he was with her and not George but there was just something in Elizabeth's eyes that seemed wrong. "Until tonight… hopefully" Will whispered quietly to himself… "Until tonight."


	5. Chapter 6

Sorry apparently there was an uploading thing that happened. But it also allowed me to look again at the end of the chapter. Reworked it a little so check that out. Again angst warning is still there. I will try to post again next month hoping that life lets me. Thank you all again for the support. Again First attempt at this and positive comments appreciated!

Chapter 6:

Lizzy could not believe her eyes. George had come early from London to surprise her. As she turned the final corner back to the house from her run, George had pulled into the drive on his motorcycle. He not just surprised her with his early arrival but also told her that he finally had pulled enough clout with the Veterinary services that he was offered the full time position that had opened up a few days ago. She was enthralled for him. It was because of this vacancy that had George stressed because he knew that it was his opportunity to gain better employment. All of his long hours and doing whatever he could… He was no longer moonlighting with his hours but now had fixed hours. When George told her the details about his new hours, while they were stable…they were not the greatest. Liz thought to herself that while the hours may be awful, now that he was steadily employed… the worry she was starting to build about his living with her and being able to provide for her while her income was in flux. She could handle his working the emergency hours in the evening. It was better money according to George so he asked knowing that Liz would be either designing or sleeping. The more Liz thought on these new developments the more she felt secure in her relationship with George. A week ago when George asked if he could fill Jane's vacant space in her apartment, Liz had thought that it was too soon and considering what his job situation was, Liz had admitted only to Jane that she was scared about the risks behind this change. Liz also knew and Jane had pointed out as well that with her in the middle of a project, she was working on a lower income so having anyone else that had an income in the apartment would be important. Jane later confessed to Lizzy that she was going to suggest to her sister that she ask Charlotte to move in to help… but it was not needed at this moment. Liz then mentioned her other hesitations about George and their relationship. She just didn't know given all the challenges their relationship already seemed to have. Liz had briefly mentioned to Jane about the jealous tendencies that George had shown but not the extent of everything. Lizzie and also not told a soul about George slapping her in the face. In Lizzie's brain, she had now placed the blame on here and that she deserved that for setting him off.

After her ranting, Jane had assured Elizabeth that all would settle or she would know her answer about her relationship with George within the first 3 weeks of living together. Liz trusted Jane and her belief that people did have a good side. Lizzy knew that she often focused on the negative and that it clouded her judgment at times but was wanting to let that go. Jane knowing what Elizabeth experienced at home from their parents encouraged her sister to let go of that negative and the worries and to be trusting that not everyone was out to hurt her or take advantage of her. Jane always reminded Liz that she could only control one person and that was her. George was now starting to show more and more that he was someone that Elizabeth could maybe place in her trust in. This was new for her. All her life when she tried to trust her parents, it had ended badly. Her mother judged her for her choices and her father never bothered to step up to offer his support. Reflecting back now on her relationship with George, she really didn't know what the unease was in the very beginning that she had in regards towards him but now that she knew his general tendencies especially his jealous ones, she could start to handle them with more ease. This was where she was striving to take Jane's advice. She could control what she did… and well … that in Elizabeth's eyes meant that she would have to curb her tendencies to talk with everyone… She would do whatever it took to try and not have George be jealous.

Liz stood in her old bedroom staring at her dresses that she had brought up for the holiday festivities. She wanted to dress nicely that evening but was torn between the two. One was a bright red V-neck dress that hugged her curves and was slinky. When she designed it, Jane encouraged her to keep it because it brought out her tan and her dark curly hair but the other was a pleasant white dress with a flowy skirt and a sweetheart neckline. Knowing that others were going to be at the festivities including Darcy, she knew that the white dress was the best choice. The red would cause George to lash out and behave in a jealous manor with her and recalling the last time they had been around Darcy, Lizzy knew this was the last thing she desired. Slipping on her white creation and giving herself a look in the mirror, Lizzy felt pleased with herself. 'Well at least mum and George should be pleased. Mum is always after me to be in something other than jeans and George will not have to worry about Darcy staring at me constantly!' She thought. Lizzy heard a knock on the door and after grabbing her tan wedged peep toe shoes and her clutch, rushed to open the door. George stood there waiting with a smile on his face.

"Hi beautiful! You ready to go?" George casually mused.

"Yes, just have to get my shoes on. You look handsome George… and relaxed. Are you truly happy that you are working at the Vet clinic?" Lizzy teased. She gave him one of her famous grins that she knew made George smile.

George pulled her close to him and said with a slight smile, "One you know how happy I am about this. It gives me a purpose again. And two… if you really don't want to go celebrate, I can think of a few other things that we can do at this moment…" He leaned in and gave her a hard kiss. Liz looked at him and stammered, "No matter how tempting the offer of staying here can be, I will be in a good deal of trouble with my mum. You could even tell her it was your idea and I would take the blame, so we better get going. Do you want to take my car since you rode up here on your bike?"

"Not a chance! Now that I have some funds that are steadier money wise, I plan on riding more. Thankfully that beautiful bike can do two things. First, even though your Prius is pretty good for saving on petrol, the bike is better; and two what better way to the beauty of the woodland area than on the back of a Harley! Not let's get going so your mum does not get mad," exclaimed George.

Grabbing her sweater and stepping into her shoes, they were out the door. The trip to Netherfield was a short one but still exhilarating feeling the rush that being on the bike gave. As the parked the bike, George pulled Lizzy aside and looked into her eyes. He pulled her close and kissed her hard. Pulling away to look into her eyes again but keeping his hand on the back of her head, George casually stressed, "Now remember the last time we were with Darcy. You follow the ground rules. Call him Darcy not William or Will and do not flirt with him…. We don't want a repeat of last time do we…?"

Liz just stared and nodded her affirmation. She was glad that she didn't tell him yet about her bumping into him on her run. George released her head and wrapped his arm around her possessively as they walked up to the door. George reached up to knock but the door burst open and Lyn Bennett exclaimed, "It is about time you two arrived. We were starting to wonder where you had gone off too. Lizzy how could let George be late."

Liz stammered "But mum… It was not…."

Lyn without waiting to hear more from her daughter started babbling, "Now George if you have never had a true 4th of July American style, just you wait. Those from Georgia… we know how to party for the 4th."

Lyn took George's hand and escorted him into the house. Jane who had been at the door to welcome the couple just looked and her sister and gave her a supportive smile. Liz knew that Jane understood the issues that being around her mother presented. Walking further into the house, Lizzy looked to Jane and then to Charles and gave a supportive smile back. Entering the living room, Liz noticed Darcy standing in the corner near the bar that had premade drinks atop it with Charles's sister Caroline holding court over the conversation. Liz walked over towards the bar to grab a glass of white wine. Caroline bubbled her greeting to Liz and asked how her latest designs were coming along. Liz knew that Jane had been talking about the stress that her new designs were causing her and to hear someone else ask didn't alleviate the stress she had been feeling over the last week. Casually answering Caroline about her new dress that she had just started the day before, Liz was able to let herself look at Darcy as well. She noticed that he was tanner than when he had left and the kindness in his eyes was still there. It was his eyes that made her feel that she could tell William Darcy everything about her life and then some. They were expressive about his every feeling. Looking at him, she could tell that he cared about her stress she was feeling as well as wanting to be there for her. At that moment, George appeared by her side and again placed his arm around her waist. George publicized, "She is working hard trying to make the world more beautiful… You should take a few lessons Caroline!"

Caroline glowered at George and calmly inquired, "What is new for you George? Still pulling pints?"

"No," George laughed. "Been working at the emergency Veterinary services in downtown London. As a matter of fact Caroline… I was just hired in permanently."

Liz noticed the light appear in Darcy's eyes as he expressed his joy for his friend. Liz did her best to put on a smile and express her pride in him. She was proud but now that George was the center of attention with her family and their friends, she noticed how he always pulled the conversation towards his accomplishments. With her glass of wine in hand, she excused herself to see if Jane needed any further help. Walking towards the kitchen, Liz heard Jane talking to someone and once Liz turned the corner, saw the catering staff that Charles must have hired for the evening.

"Jane… You hired a catering service for the evening… How high end of you!" Liz jested.

Jane blushed profusely and stammered, "Charles wanted to have me relax today and not have to worry about making so much food. He knows that this evening means a great deal to mum so I let him spoil me."

"That is great Jane! You deserve that… A man who will want you to take care of yourself and your family versus putting on a show to impress others. Do … well… Do you think Charles is for lack of better words, the one?" Liz wondered.

"I do Liz… I really really do… He could ask me to marry him tomorrow and I would quickly say yes! He makes me feel cherished!" Jane gushed.

Jane looked into her sister's eyes and saw the familiar need she often had at these events to escape. Knowing that things were well in hand and that Liz could maybe have a few moments to compose herself, Jane quickly suggested, "Lizzy… Why don't you go outside and check out what Charles did with the pond. He added in a neat water feature and would love to know if you like it. You grew up around this home too and he fears that he is damaging the look of the property."

Smiling knowing what her sister was really suggesting, Liz looked lovingly at her sister and whispered "I will do just that and Jane, I will be ok for the evening… I promise. But the fresh air will help me find my center again! You always know what I need at these family things!"

Walking out to the yard, Liz took in a long breath of air and let her surroundings calm her nerves. The wind was picking up and blowing through the leaves in the trees and the soft sounds were a balm to her soul. Reaching the pond, Liz noticed the water feature and colors that the lights from the new feature produced. Charles had set the colors to Red, white and blue in honor of the celebration. Liz giggled softly at the thought of Charles trying so hard to please her mum. Suddenly, "They look nice in the pond don't they?"

Startled, Liz turned to face the man who interrupted her solitude. "Darcy… What do I owe this honor?" Liz stuttered.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt but Charles had just told me of the new feature and wanted my thoughts. He knows we have a few water features at my home and now I am rambling about water features…. Sorry if I intruded." Darcy stammered.

"No … I mean … You didn't interrupt. Apparently we were sent on the same mission. Jane asked me to look at the new feature as well. How was your trip Darcy?"

"It was productive," Darcy claimed. "It was too long but alas sometimes that cannot be helped… It has been interesting taking over the family business but rewarding to see some of my wishes being implemented. My mark being made for a legacy that older than I care to admit! Are your designs really coming along as you preached inside?"

"Yes but it just seems that once I get my footing on one piece another pops into my head, then it just seems that Fitzwilliam Fashions is wanting so much… But I keep reminding myself that this is a huge opportunity and well my first of this magnitude. So I guess while I am frustrated and stressed, it is what is to be expected," Liz professed.

Liz looked to Darcy and saw his gaze reassure her. He replied with reassuring words as well. The stood there in silence for a few moments just listening to the water running and the wind blowing through the trees. Suddenly, Darcy asked her, "Why are you calling me Darcy all of a sudden. Before I left, I was Will but now something has changed. I noticed that night too… What is going…?"

Before he could finish his question, George's voice rang out over the yard, "Lizzy?"

Panicking, Lizzy pleaded with Darcy, "Please stay here. I know you understand him well but he get jealous when I speak to you. I … I…."

Suddenly George appeared at the pond. "Lizzy, what are you about? Dinner is ready and Jane was starting to worry about you."

"Oh … I hope that I have not kept everyone waiting… She asked me to look at the water feature that Charles placed and … and…." Turning, she looked at Darcy.

To her amazement, Darcy started in on how Charles asked him the same thing but two minutes ago and had just arrived as George was calling for her. George looked at Liz and grinned. George then quickly claimed that they needed to hurry on back to the house. Liz felt him grab her at the waist as they walked quickly back to the house. "George…" She started. "I promise you. You are my boyfriend and there is no other." George just held her tighter and whispered in her ear, "I know… let us worry about this after dinner. Let us eat watch the display Charles has planned and then let us take a ride on the bike. I feel the need to ride and just let the world pass us as fast as it is able."

Liz turned and smiled at him relieved that they had come so far. "George, I am so happy that you are happy. Come let's eat. Jane has my favorite catering service here."

Liz watched as her family acted just as she remembered. Her younger sisters making complete fools of themselves, Jane trying to be the perfect daughter, and her mum criticizing everything Liz did. Sitting at the table the comments went from how Liz's dress, while beautiful would look better on Lydia and how Liz should not be sampling some of the more greasy foods now that she was finally looking better. Liz turned and looked at her father who smiled but didn't say anything against her mum. George affirmed most of what Lyn preached. He confessed that he had been helping Elizabeth stick to a better diet and it seemed to be doing the trick now finally. He also hoped that this dress was an example from her new collection so that other's like Lydia could experience the pleasure of wearing something so fine. Upon hearing this, Lyn and Lydia both started in on how Elizabeth used to make dresses for them both but now never seemed to have the time… now that she was too good for them being a big time designer. At this, Liz set her fork down and quietly whispered to George when they were to leave. His reply quick but succinct, "When I am ready."

Two hours later, Liz had more than her fill of her family and the stares she was receiving. George was finally ready to leave and go for his thrill ride. All Liz could think of was how she hoped the ride would get her mind back in order. They said their farewells and George hopped on the bike and revved the engine. "So… you ready to experience the best feeling in the world!" Liz hopped on the back of the bike and felt the angry tension coursing through George's body as she held onto his waist. Calling into his ear, she cried "George… what is wrong."

"You damn well know what is wrong. But let's put that behind us… Let us just enjoy the moment." George glowered. Several minutes later, George was trying different stunts on the bike on the wet road, driving as fast as he was able. Liz held onto his waist as tight as she was able. It was when George reached heavier traffic that things started to get out of control. The next thing Liz knew, she was in vast amounts of pain and laying in the middle of the road. Trying to call for help, she slipped quickly into the peaceful darkness her body created for her.

Darcy paced back and forth in the waiting room. George and Elizabeth were both in the back being checked by the emergency room staff. The last time Darcy had been in the hospital was when his mum was receiving treatments. Those were some of the hardest days for him and returning to any hospital was not high on his priority list. Darcy willingly put his discomfort aside for this man that was as close to him as a brother could be. When George called stating they had been in a wreck on his bike, Darcy rushed to the site George told him and found his best friend finishing up with officials and while being checked out be emergency personal. Darcy had rushed over and saw that while George was ok, he would still need a trip to the hospital. There were some major lacerations on his face and it looked like the EMS officials were concerned about a possible concussion. Seeing George in good hands, Darcy looked over to where his bike was being towed away. The front looked to be minor damage but the back end looked totaled.

A cold chill descended into Darcy's being… Elizabeth!

George walked over to Darcy and explained, "She is already on her way to the emergency unit. I am going to be carted over as well for a final check over but should be cleared soon. Mind following along and waiting on me as I get checked and while we wait on news on Lizzy?"

All that was in Darcy's power at that moment was to nod an affirmation. Now an hour later waiting to hear anything about his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend, Darcy started to think of all the things that should be done. Someone needed to contact Jane for Lizzy. She would need her sister to take care of her depending on how bad things were. As he reached for his mobile, George exited the emergency department doors. His face had some sutures in it, but he was not worse for the wear. Darcy stood and after gently embracing his friend pondered, "Do we know anything about Elizabeth?"

"No." George angrily exclaimed. "They will not release any details to anyone but family and Jane is back there but has not stepped out to stay anything. Selfish bitch! She knows that I am here waiting to know more… but all she can say is that 'when she knows more, she will tell me…!' I should be the one back there!"

Darcy calmly reminded George that unless they were married there was no reason for George to be back there at this time. Darcy quietly asked, "How bad did she look at the accident?"

"Oh, she got the worst of it being on the back of the bike and all but she will be fine. She was talking at the scene." George casually replied.

It was at that moment, Jane walked out. George rushed towards her ready to berate her for the lack of information but Darcy was able to ask first, "Jane? What is going on?"

Charles approached Jane and she collapsed into his arms. He held her but a moment and then Jane turned and looked at George and Darcy and breathed, "She has a major blow to her head. Her arm is broken in two spots and they have to wait till the swelling goes down to be able to check the placement on the bones. The head injury is what we need to be worried about."

"What do you mean…? She was talking just fine after the accident" George stammered. "How could that change so quickly?"

Darcy watched George move over to the corner to digest everything and asked, "What do you mean we have to worry about the head injury? I know that they can be bad but?"

Jane looked up and hopelessly whispered, "She had a major head injury playing lacrosse at university that never healed well. If she gets headaches the normal treatments don't work. The doctors back then said if she were to ever receive another blow to the head, it could be fatal. The doctors here have called her specialist but he can't get here as he is in Africa for the next month. Go figure she had to have a doctor who was part of medical missions. We are just waiting on a room in ICU to open."

Jane sighed and she and Charles walked back into the rooms where Elizabeth lay. George walked back up to Darcy and wordless asked what Jane had said. Darcy looked at one of the two men he considered as a brother and pondered out loud "When she is better an able to leave, will you be able to care for her? Will she need nursing care? What do you need?"

George stammered, "I can't give her what she is going to need. I have to keep my job just to keep the apartment we now share. I don't know what her job can do in terms of at home care but I cannot afford it."

George walked away from Darcy and sat back down in a corner. Darcy wondered what more he could do to help he friend but until they knew more… Darcy knew that he was waiting just like everyone else. He walked over to where George sat and stammered, "George… I am sorry. I didn't mean to ask those questions out loud. I just … I hate feeling helpless when my friends are hurting. I would do whatever I could to help but it seems we just have to wait. From what Jane said only time is going to provide us with answers."

George looked into Darcy's eyes and gave a hopeful smile. He opened his mouth to say something but Jane and Charles walked back into the waiting room. They approached the other two gentlemen and Jane smiled timidly at them. "They were able to get her a room and are transferring her there now. There is really nothing more for us to know at the moment. The Doctor has my number in case….," Jane whispered afraid of the rest of her own sentence.

Darcy watched Charles give Jane a supportive squeeze around her shoulders and urged her to continue. Taking another deep breath Jane stammered, "The doctor has my number in case someone needs to come back quickly but we are encouraged to get some rest. Visitors are restricted in the ICU wing."

Darcy started pacing back and forth in the emergency waiting area. Feeling helpless was not something he was used to. It was just like with his Sister. He couldn't' help her through whatever she was going through and now he could not help a friend in need. Darcy paused in his steps and looked back to where he left George minutes ago, but George and Jane were no longer there.

Darcy went back to Charles and asked where the others had gone. Charles explained that there were a few papers that needed to be tended so Jane was finishing those, but George he honestly didn't know. Walking around the room and looking outside, Darcy could find no sign of his friend. Darcy felt his phone vibrate notifying him of a message. Taking the Samsung out of his pocket he stared at the message on the screen. Reading it again, he sat down in disbelief. The message was from George, and all it read was 'I'm sorry…I'll explain later but needed to leave.' Darcy walked back to the chairs and sat down with a frustrated sigh. Darcy thought back to times in college when things were challenging for George and Darcy knew that George did not deal well with some situations. Unfortunately, in college, George always asked Darcy to help him clean up whatever mess he was in at the time. Waiting politely on Jane and Charles, Darcy hoped that this would not be another time where Darcy was left to clean up George's mess. George should be there but … well just like Elizabeth's injuries only time would tell what would become of everything.


End file.
